Star Crossed Lovers
by Sterling Sapphire
Summary: Two lovers separated by fate.  One can't remember and one remembers too well.  But fate has done this for a reason and all will be revealed.  Things are not always as they appear.  Kagome/Atem Kagome/Yugi Moto One-sided in a way ;
1. Meeting and Returning

**Star Crossed Lovers**

Chapter 1 Meeting and Returning

"Domino High? Well that's a weird name for a high school," Kagome thought sullenly as she gazed up at the building of her new school. After all that she had been through, school was the last thing on earth she wanted to do. She looked down at her ring in painful sadness. Despite the wonderful yet painful memories this ring brought to her mind every time she gazed at it, she would never part with it, never take it off. The ring symbolized what could have been, and for that, it had become her greatest treasure.

_After returning from the feudal era, Kagome had surprisingly managed to not only keep up with her grades, but to even improve into some of the top marks, especially in History, though not without some hard work._

_ 'Well, when more than half the class is on an era that you've spent the last year in, and with the added bonus of living at a shrine full of history, it's to be expected,' she had thought. She refused to talk about how and why she had returned to her era, especially when she had worked so hard to go back to Inuyasha. Instead she avoided it at all costs and threw herself into her school work. That is, until the well opened up again, throwing once more into its abysmal portal and through space and time. _

_As the days past and her family grew more and more worried, they began checking the well every day, hoping and praying for some sign of her return. Their prayers were answered after just a week, when her mother went to check the well, only to have Kagome literally being thrown out of it and falling on top of her._

"_Kagome! Oh, thank goodness," her mother had exclaimed at the sight of her but had to take further notice. Her daughter was dressed in strange garments and her left ring finger had, by far the most breathtaking ring she had ever laid her eyes on. The band was a light gold. On the sides of the band were eyes; one on each side that held an odd look to them. Above them were two tear shaped diamonds that were on both sides of a huge blue diamond; the biggest she had ever seen, at least 6-7 carats. She hated to estimate what a ring like this would cost in this day and age. She simply couldn't take her eyes off of it._

"_No. Why?"_

_Her haze was broken at these words spoken so softly, she thought she heard wrong. However, the tone of the voice was what brought worry to her features. The words came out in almost a struggled sob. It caused her to look down at her daughter with furrowed eyebrows._

"_Kagome?" she urged softly, giving her a soft shake._

_Kagome brought her head up and her mother felt as though her heart was breaking at the sight of her. Her face, which usually held a bright smile and kind eyes, had contorted into a look of utter pain and sadness. Tears stained her face and were continually pouring out of her grey-blue eyes. The makeup she wore was leaving black streaks down her face. All in all, she looked like someone who just had her heart ripped out._

_Before her mother could speak, Kagome threw herself at her, burying her face in her chest and continuing to sob._

"_Oh mom," she sobbed. "How could this have happened to me again? Why always me? I was happy mom! I was finally truly happy."_

_Her crying went on and her mother, regretfully not being able to find the right words to soothe her daughter's pain, simply held her in a tight embrace, her own face twisting into sadness of a helpless parent. _

_She would never find out what made her daughter so sad. When Kagome realized that only had week had gone by she was shocked. She divulged that she had been wherever it was she was for over a year. That was the only piece of information she gave about where and when she was. She would get visibly upset and near tears if anyone kept asking her to the point where everyone just stopped asking. Kagome fell into a depression of sleeping most of the day and night away; only getting up to go to school and eat with the family. Her grades slipped and eventually, her mother thought it best to relocate to a new city. She made arrangements with relatives on her late husband's side in town to move in with her father-in-law, seeing as he was staying behind to keep up the shrine. She had found an apartment easy enough that was more than big enough for the three Higurashis in the Domino City, a city just an hour and a half away from Tokyo. Schools were also easy to find and luckily she had pulled Kagome out of school before her grade had dropped too much. Kagome had no desire to return to school and offered to simply get a job and help pay bills, however, at her mother's urging, she gave in and decided to go back._

'_Hopefully,' her mother thought. 'This will help her move on from whatever happened. It's all I can think to do!_

Kagome inwardly winced at remembering the events that happened just a few months prior that lead her here. She knows that her mother is worried, and is truly grateful to be away from the shrine, but she had no idea how to start over in a new school and just thinking about it made her queasy. Her gaze floated from the ring on her hand to the school building in front of her and sighed.

"Well, no better time like the present. Can't put it off forever," she said aloud as she shuffled her way towards the doors, her eyes on the ground.

"Well finally, I was wondering if you were ever going to come in," a cheerful voice called with amusement.

Kagome looked up startled trying to find the person behind the voice and her eyes landed on a middle aged woman with a kind smile and amusement filled eyes. She had to be in her early forties, dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. She had glasses resting on the bridge of her nose and her hair was up in a bun, leaving her bangs and some of the longer curly hair falling around her face. While she was professionally dressed, Kagome could tell she must be really popular with the male population of the school.

'_Hell maybe some of the girls too,' _she thought with a laugh.

She suddenly blushed when she noticed the woman raising an eyebrow and waiting for her to speak.

"Oh I'm sorry," she stuttered out. "First day gitters you know; New school and all," she ended with a nervous laugh while scratching the back of her head with her hand.

The older woman chuckled.

"Hehe don't worry I'm not here to bust you. You must be Kagome Higurashi. Your mother called and gave a heads up that you would be coming today and I wanted to make sure you didn't get lost. I'm the principal Mrs. Hikaru," holding out her hand for Kagome to take.

"Oh yes hello nice to meet you," Kagome sputtered taking her hand and blushing harder.

'_Mom called? Really? Oh how embarrassing! I can't even go to school on my own? What am I five?'_

The two women walked to the office, making only small chit chat which was usually Mrs. Hikaru talking and Kagome giving one or two sentence replies.

They met in Mrs. Hikaru's office and sat down.

"Now first let me say that I am very glad you will be joining us this semester. However, taking a look at your grades from your last school has me a little worried. I understand if everyone has their own demons so I won't pry, however, I hope that down the line if you notice your grades slipping you can feel comfortable to talk to me about getting some tutoring. You seem like a smart girl with a bright future," Mrs. Hikaru stated, ending with a soft, reassuring smile that had Kagome strangely at ease.

Kagome stared at her curiously. There was something she noticed lately and Mrs. Hikaru was another example of it. She was beginning to notice that a lot of people older than her seemed to be going out of their way to help her, both men and women. Whether it was holding the door open for her, helping her with groceries, crossing the street you name it. At first she took it as common courtesy, but she also took notice that they weren't being as overly friendly with others as they were with her. Complete strangers, as if they knew something she didn't. This woman was the same way.

At Kagome's silence, Mrs. Hikaru pressed on.

"By the way, I also have a daughter who attends here. She's in your grade and I made sure to put her in most of your classes. Her name is Shizumi and she's volunteered to be your tour guide. She will be in your second, fourth, sixth, and seventh classes. We have seven classes a day, each 55 minutes long. Your testing puts you in a Calculus Level math course, which is average for a seventeen year old. Here is your schedule and I will show you to your first class," Mrs. Hikaru said as she and Kagome stood and walked out.

Kagome looked down at her schedule with a blank expression.

'_After everything I've been through, this seems so tedious now. I mean, it used to be a big deal to me but now? I don't know... my heart's just not in it.'_ Her expression turned to puzzlement as she half glared at the paper, as if expecting it to burst into flames.

Kagome almost bumped into the principal when she came to an abrupt stop in front of a classroom door.

"Here we are! Junior English! Seems the class is working in groups, which is good cause there won't be silence when you first walk in," Mrs. Hikaru said with a amused chuckle, sensing Kagome's anxiety.

"Have a good day Miss Higurashi and know that my office is just a short distance away." And with that she was gone, leaving Kagome all alone in the hallway.

'_I could make a run for it. It'd be so easy with all the school exits.'_ Somehow though, she couldn't bring herself to do it. And with an agitated huff, she opened the door and stepped into the classroom.

'_Time to put on a happy face,'_ she thought with a groan.

It was a typical classroom; Nothing special. All the students had their desks in group and were talking about whatever topic they were given amongst themselves. She looked over to the teacher who gave her a bright smile and ushered her over.

_'Once again overly perky adults around me,'_ she thought with unease as she walked over.

Her teacher was another average looking teacher. Looked to be in her early thirties. Brown hair and eyes with a smile plastered on her face.

"You must be Kagome! I'm Miss Mitsuya, your teacher. Welcome to my class. Now I don't know if you've read Hamlet yet—"

"I have."

"Oh excellent! Well that's what our groups are discussing now so let me put you in group three and just join on in," she finished smile, to Kagome's surprise, extending even more.

"Thanks." '_Ok that one's a bit too perky, borderline creepy. Nope scratch that, creepy creepy.'_

She made her way over to her group and was instantly welcomed.

A blonde boy noticed her first and his face went out into a grin.

"Well looks here, seems we got ourselves a newbie."

All other members in the group turned their heads to follow his gaze and looked up at her, making her feel awkward.

"Name's Joey Wheeler nice to meet ya!" The blonde boy, Joey, said getting up to shake her hand.

"Kagome Higurashi, hi," Kagome said with a small voice and smile, making Joey's grin get wider.

"So you part of the best group in class then?"

"Hehe I guess."

"Then pull up a chair."

Kagome looked over and noticed an empty chair right in front of her. Just before she could sit down however, she was stopped by a brunette girl with blue eyes to the right who blocked the seat.

"Oh no, that's Yugi's seat, sorry," she said quickly.

"Oh no that's fine don't worry." '_Calm down now.'_

Kagome instead pulled up a seat a few chairs left of "Yugi's seat," which happened to be next to Joey and sat down.

"Jeez Tea, possession!" a brunette male sitting next to the girl, Tea, called out in a teasing voice.

Tea blushed with embarrassment.

"I am not Tristan! It would be rude for Yugi to come back only to find someone has taken his chair."

"Not is the person was a hot girl. He'd probably be more than happy to,""Tristan" shot back with a laugh looking over at Kagome with a wink, earning a grin from Joey and a smile from the boy sitting next to her, who white hair vaguely reminded her of a certain hanyou, though the similarities end there.

"Yea I'm sure if Yug was here right now; he'd get up and offer the girl his seat himself." Joey said with a grin, getting him a glare from Tea and laughs from the other two boys in the group

"Give who my seat Joey?" a voice from behind Kagome asked.

**Ok everyone! I am adding this note at the end of chapter 1 to give you all a heads up that I am changing the look of Kagome's ring. One of the points of the ring was to symbolize Atem's, or rather his father's, wealth and reach/influence as well as showing that no price was too great for his love. I'll find a picture, or draw one, with what the ring would look like to give you an idea. I also know that once I show it you're all gonna say that it wouldn't be possible for that time but IDC muahahaha lol. I'll further explain its origins and how it's possible to look like that; it's an obvious one but I feel the need to say it.**


	2. Faces From the Past

**Star Crossed Lovers**

Chapter 2 Faces from the Past

"Give who my seat Joey?" a voice from behind Kagome asked.

She turned around to the newcomer, for her, but stopped in shock.

'_It can't be! No….it's not possible! Do the gods hate me that much that they would torment me like this?' _Her thoughts were passing a mile a minute that she didn't register the conversation around her.

"Hey Yug you're back! Hey look we got a new student. Name's Kagome. She wanted your seat but Tea went 'oh no you didn't on her.' Joey teased while moving his head side to side and throwing a look to an amused Tristan and a seething Tea.

"Joey I did not! Bakura, do you think I overdid it?"

The white haired boy, Bakura looked sheepish.

"Sorry Tea, I'm staying out of this," he said with a light blush.

Yugi looked on his friends' bickering with mild amusement

"Well anyway it's nice to meet you Kago…," he said looking down but stopped when he looked at her face.

She looked at him with her mouth slightly open, as if she wanted to say something yet couldn't find the words. What got him though were her eyes. They were impossibly wide and held a pained shock that had Yugi taken aback. She was looking at him yet not.

'_WH-What's wrong?' _he thought as he took an unconscious step back.

"Hey Yug, you ok?" Joey asked confused before looking at Kagome, his face shifting into panic.

"Whoa hey Kagome, you ok? You look like you seen a ghost."

'_Why? Why does he look so much like him? Is it like me and Kikyo? Is he his reincarnation? But why is he here? Of all places on Earth, WHY HERE?' _Kagome thought going into almost full panic mode. She wanted to run and find the nearest corner and hide.

"Kagome!"

'_Huh? Whose calling my name?'_

"Kagome!"

'_Is someone shaking me?'_

"KAGOME!"

Kagome snapped out of her haze and looked around confused. Everyone was looking at her with a mixture of curious, confused, and downright worried expressions on their faces. She noticed though that the teacher, for some odd reason, had no expression on her face and was staring back at her blankly. She over to Joey, who looked the most worried, borderline panicked out of all of them.

"Jeez, hey you ok? You were staring at Yugi like you seen a ghost or something?"

"Yugi…"

"Yea?" a small, nervous voice answered.

She looked over at the boy that plagued her thoughts just a few moments ago. He looked almost terrified, staring at her nervously waiting for her to say something. This revelation caused her to turn a deep scarlet with embarrassment and shame.

"Oh my god I'm…I'm so sorry I didn't mean to frighten you all…I-You just…look so much like someone I used to know and I guess it really took me by surprise," she stammered out, trying to hide her eyes and messing with her ring nervously, not noticing the deeply confused looked that crossed Yugi's face.

'_Oh great. Just the way I wanted to start here. Now they're gonna think I'm a freak or something.'_

_ 'Someone she knows? No one looks like me; maybe my dad and grandpa. They only person who really looks like me was…..but… that's impossible! Oh man, look how embarrassed she is. Ok Yugi, just act like nothing's wrong and everyone will hopefully everyone will move on.'_

He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled when she looked up at him.

'_Ok be normal…' _"It's ok no big deal. So I look like someone you know huh? I've never meet anyone who looked a whole lot like me. Wonder what they're like." He gave her a big smile that let her know what he was doing and she smiled back, a light blush gracing her cheeks and earning her a look from Tea. Most of Yugi's friends looked at him confused as he sat down. 'Why was he acting so cool about this?' They wondered.

The rest of the class of the class looked on before giving their attention to the teacher who called them back to their seats. Class proceeded on like nothing had happened and everyone was given a break ten minutes before class ended. Everyone separated and Yugi and his group went to seat next to the windows. Joey, Tea, Bakura, and Tristan were talking amongst themselves while Yugi read one of his grandpa's journals from his excavations.

"Um…Yugi?"

Yugi looked up to Kagome who was pulling her chair up to sit in front of him. As nervous as she looked it was nothing to how she looked before and it gave him a chance to really look at her.

'_Wow she's pretty. I don't think I've met anyone with that shade of blue in their eyes before.'_

He shook his head with a blush and looked at her as she sat down.

"Um…well, thank you! For not making a big deal out of what happened earlier. You could have but you didn't and I really appreciate it," Kagome uttered with a shy smile and a blush.

"Oh," Yugi said with a blush and smile matching hers. "No problem. It must be hard enough starting a new school; didn't want to make it any harder for you."

Kagome looked at him curiously for a moment, which increased his blush, before smiling softly, increasing it even more. She pulled her chair around to the right of him and looked to inspect what he was reading.

"Great! So…whatcha reading?" she said, attempting to make small talk.

Yugi blushed at her closeness but answered, "Oh it's one of my grandpa's journals. He used to be an explorer and this is of his journey through a Pharaoh's tomb in Egypt."

'_My other half's tomb,' _he thought with a fond, yet sad smile.

He slightly jumped though when Kagome shot him a shocked look.

"Egypt?" she asked.

"Yea."

"As in Ancient Egypt?"

"Uh huh."

Kagome looked from him to the journal.

'_I wonder,'_ she thought. _'If it's his...'_

She looked back at Yugi with a smile and scooted a little closer, making the boy's blush even more obvious. "Can I look at it with you? Ancient Egypt really fascinates me."

Yugi looked at her in shocked excitement.

"Really?"

"Oh yea for sure! It's one of my favorite subjects."

"What is?"

Kagome and Yugi looked up to curious face of Joey, Tristan, and Bakura, as well as the jealous face of Tea.

"Say what you got there Yug?" Joey said grabbing his friend into a headlock, making Kagome reposition herself to more of the right side of Yugi's desk. She watched on with soft amusement as Joey and Tristan teased Yugi with Bakura smiling next to them and Tea scolding them. Her eyes though went to Yugi's face.

'_So much like him…he must be his reincarnation. There's no other explanation.'_

She propped her head up on her left hand and continued to stare, earning a look from Tea that turned into a squeal which got the groups attention.

"OH MY GOD Kagome what a beautiful ring! Who gave it to you it's so pretty!" Tea exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing Kagome's head before she could snatch it away. To her embarrassment, this got the rest of the group's attention to her left hand.

Tristan let out a whistle. "Whoo what a ring! That must have cost a fortune. So who's the lucky guy," he said with a wink, making Kagome flush.

"Wow Kagome that is nice. It looks like an engagement ring," Yugi said impressed.

"It's not an engagement ring!" Kagome exclaimed a little louder than intended, trying to get their attention off her most precious thing, but only earning more sly glances and grins.

"Oh Yeah?" Joey teased getting closer, taking her hand, and grinning. "Then why you blushing so hard?"

Kagome turned even redder and took back her hand in a huff, sending a mock glare his way after, which only increased his grin. She looked down at her ring and her eyes softened.

"It was a gift—"

"From a guy?" interjected Tristan.

"Yes from a guy! He gave it to me. Apparently it was his mother's wedding ring."

"HA! So it is an engagement ring!" Joey interceded before being elbowed in the gut by Tea before she looked back at her, gesturing her to continue.

"It was but it wasn't. He told me he would give this ring to the woman he thought of marrying but never flat out asked me. He… told me he loved me…called me his sun, moon, and stars…" Kagome's voice got quiet as a fond and loving smile formed on her lips as she slipped into her own little memory world, earning her a curious look from Yugi.

"…we didn't know each other long but I always felt so comfortable around him. Like it could tell him anything and he'd listen. He was so loving and caring, when he wasn't doing something perverted…" she trailed off with a light chuckle at a memory.

"So what happened?" Tea asked.

The smile slowly left Kagome's face and her eyes filled with sadness, which didn't go unnoticed by the group.

"It wasn't meant to be," she said in a low voice. "Fate separated us in a way that I could never see him again. Hear his voice or wake up to him already awake, staring at me with those soft, loving eyes of his. Because of that, this ring is my most precious possession. I can't imagine being without it."

Tears started to form in her eyes and threatened to fall before a hand fell on her shoulder, breaking her out of her haze to her left to a smiling Yugi.

"I'm sorry that happened," he said softly.

Kagome looked at him a bit shocked at his kind words and also at herself. She barely knew these people and she was telling them so much…or rather telling Yugi so much. She hadn't even told her mother what the ring meant to her.

"And who knows," he continued. "Fate works in mysterious ways. Maybe you will meet him someday."

*RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG*

Their gaze was broken as the bell for class to end went off and the student gathered their things and exited to classroom.

"So what's your next class Kagome?" Yugi asked.

Kagome silently handed him her schedule.

"Hey look at that! We have all but two classes together! We don't have the next one or the one right after lunch, but the rest we do. Come on, I'll show you where your next class is."

Kagome followed him silently, thinking to herself.

'_I must be out of my mind…but I can't…I don't want to not be around him. He's so much like him that I can't bear to not be around him. God I must be a masochist,' _Kagome thought with a deep sweat drop as she followed after Yugi.


	3. Something's Missing

**Star Crossed Lovers**

Chapter 3 Something's Missing

He looked around. All of his subjects, his friends, his family. They were all here, as if nothing had changed.

'_So why do I feel as if something is missing?' _he questioned.

He walked around his area of the underworld, taking the form of the ancient Egypt that he grew up with and ruled. Looked at all the villagers present; their homes, children, pets.

_'What is it?'_

He made his way to the palace grounds; smiling at the sight of Mahad scolding Mana of something she had done, Isis looking on like him with amusement gracing her beautiful features.

'_Where?'_

Making his way to the gardens where Seto watched Kisara from a distance as she bent down and smelt the flowers with content.

'_What have I missed?'_

Continuing on to the throne room where a table had been set up in the center. His father, mother, uncle (still weird), aunt (that he never met), and advisor seated around it, talking of happier times and laughing. They offered a seat for him to join, but he declined, looking around at Kalim and Shada reading scrolls with interest before continuing on.

'_Who have I missed?'_

Finally his journey ended in his own chambers. The thoughts that something had been forgotten were still on his mind. It felt as if it was right there; that if he thought just a little harder that he would have his answer. He paced his room, stared out the window, and finally laid down on his bed with an annoyed sigh.

"Why can't I remember? I know it was important otherwise it wouldn't' be bothering me this much," he thought to himself aloud. Frustrated and deciding to sleep on it he turned his right only to be met with a chuckle.

Opening his eyes in shock he gazed upon the most beautiful creature he had ever seen under his bed sheets. This bothered him a bit because, while she was in full view, the upper half of her face was clouded in shadows; and yet something told him that she was indeed beautiful. Her hair was a raven black and, when he reached out and touched it, noticed that it was also as soft as silk, almost as if like water the way it easily glided through his fingertips. Her skin was bare and a much lighter color than a native Egyptian.

'_It's light like Aibou's,' _he noticed but at the same time knew it was different. Her skin looked like milk with how perfectly smooth it was. His hand traced along the curves of her body hidden beneath the covers, earning a twitch and giggle when it glided over certain ticklish parts. This unknowingly brought a slight smirk to the Pharaoh's lips as he continued his exploring.

When his hand reached her hip and started to go to the thigh, she slowly draped that leg over him, making it easier for him to explore, which pleased him greatly though he knew not why. When it eventually made it to her knee, the goddess spoke in a light teasing tone.

"_Are you enjoying yourself my Pharaoh?"_

He glanced over at her in a daze, his eyes slightly widening as she smiled brightly at him. Slowly she removed a hand from under his covers and lightly grazed her fingers over his upper arm, to his shoulder, and eventually across his chest; never once breaking eye contact, he guessed.

She then moved suddenly, shifting her weight so that she straddled him, hair falling over her shoulders and giving even more of a breathtaking appearance, keeping the blanket wrapped around her and he knew then that she wore nothing underneath, which excited him. He wanted to pry the blanket from her hands and rip it off her, showing all of herself for his visual and touching delight.

He suddenly took notice of a very familiar ring on her left ring finger. It was his mother's wedding ring, passed on from generation to the future next queen of Egypt. Now his puzzlement grew but was pushed aside when she giggled at him again.

His hand unconsciously moved to either side of her hips, holding her there so she wouldn't escape, all the while staring at the seductive, almost bashful smile she wore on her face.

The smile left her as she started biting her lips, which motivated Atem to start massaging her hipbone gently on both sides with his thumbs; which brought a soft mewl to escape her lips and had him smiling.

The hand on his chest started moving upward slowly, past his collarbone to up his neck past his chin and to his lips, using her index and middle finger to graze over them. As the hand started to move to his left cheek, he slightly turned his head, still not breaking eye contact, and gently kissed her fingers, causing her to retract them with a bashful giggle, which caused him to smirk more, thus making her smile wider. It wasn't long before they were back on his face; gently cupping his left cheek; her thumb caressing it lovingly.

"_My Pharaoh…My King…"_ she whispered.

"My Sun, Moon, and Stars," he said back just as quietly, still in his daze as he looked at her.

She gave a half smile before leaning down, her hand gently pulling his face, urging him to lean up, which he did; closing his eyes and waiting for his goddess' lips to meet his.

…Then, suddenly, the warmth was gone; her weight lifted and the hand on his face vanished. He opened his eyes in alarm only to find that he was alone in his chambers and the goddess that was once here was gone. All at once, emotions hit him: Confusion, Sadness, Longing, and Emptiness.

Another chuckle brought his attention towards the door where his goddess stood, minus the blanket, she now wore a short white dress that stopped mid thigh and same colored sandals. Her soft black hair spilled over her shoulders and ended past her breasts. Her upper face however, was still clouded in shadows but Atem didn't care in the slightest. She wore a smug smirk on her face.

Atem went from shocked to lust-filled, wishing to continue their earlier actions he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Come here," he called lowly, looking at her with want.

Her smile widened as she shook her head no at him before beckoning with her index finger for him to come to her, which he would. He'd do anything for her, follow her anywhere. He got up and went to her, only to have her scuttle her way out the door; peeking back in for a moment to further beckon him. He smirked widely at her actions and followed her out of his room. He looked to his right as he exited and slowed as he found her back against the wall, her left hand with his mother's ring extending towards him. He made a move to grab her hand but she retracted it, tsking at him while moving her finger back and forth, while at the same time moving away from him.

He smirked at her smugly. He would play her game. He would do anything if in the end he won her; could hold her in his arms and breathe in her scent. He chased after her as she ran from him, her laughter bouncing off the walls as she ran. The moment he would get close, she pull even more ahead of him before turning around and running backwards; that finger of hers motioning him to follow.

Twists and turns, hall after hall they ran; him never quite reaching her. This went on until a room came up…a room he did not recognize to his surprise. Torches filled all corners of the large room and he noticed that on the wall straight in front of him was a painting shrouded in shadows. He looked and found his prize waiting for him in the center of the room, her hands behind her back while looking at him with playful innocence, and found a victorious smirk grace his lips.

He took a slow, almost predatory step towards her. "No where to run now darling. You are trapped and I have won our little game."

Her smile widened with each step he took towards her and was a toothy grin by the time he stood in front of her. He snaked an arm around her waist and brought her closer to ensure she wouldn't escape, her hands coming to rest on his chest, and brought his hand to the right side of her face, cupping her cheek and stroking it softly with his thumb as she had done earlier. Her smile left her face and, even though he couldn't actually see her eyes, he felt them close as she leaned into his touch. Her hands moved up to clasp around his neck and bring him towards her. He leaned forward until his head rested on hers, his own eyes closing as he enjoyed their closeness and the silence around them. His left hand went from her face to go around the small of her back to pull her even more towards him. It was as if she wasn't close enough to him, no matter what he tried.

"_My love…"_

Her voice had him opening his eyes to gaze at her before his brows furrowed in worry. Sadness and loneliness radiated off her when she looked at him, her fingers going and entangling themselves in his hair.

"Why are you distressed? What's wrong my love?" he pressed.

"_I need you…"_

"You have me…always."

A sad smile formed on her soft lips as she brought her head up to the side of his ear.

"_Please find me Pharaoh,"_ she whispered before stepping out of his confused embrace and beginning to fade.

Atem felt himself panic. Where was she going? Didn't she know her place was in his arms?

"Wait!" he called out, reaching his hand out to her; "Don't leave! Come back to me!"

'…_find me,'_ the voice called before disappearing into the darkness and again he was alone. The feelings he felt when she first left coming back even stronger as he lowered his arm in defeat.

Silence stretched on for what seemed like forever, Atem casting a saddened look on the spot where his goddess once stood. He tried thinking of anything he could do to bring her back, to hear her music like voice. What brought him even more sadness was that, for the life of him, he couldn't remember who she was! He knew she was important, that she invoked the strongest of feelings inside of him, and yet…her name, the rest of her face, it all escaped him.

"_Do you wish to see her again?"_ a voice said calling out and startling him.

He brought his head up to look at the person who spoke and found a young woman in front of him. She looked to be only a few years older than him. She was dressed in clothes that he had never seen before. Her face and hair reminded him of a brown eyed Isis or Ishizu. A little starburst rested on her forehead and he couldn't help but notice her skin was light like as his goddess. He snapped out of his haze when he remembered she asked him something.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"_I am Midoriko. Now answer my question; do you wish to see your lover again?"_

**Hello! I had a dream about this whole story and just had to write it down. I've been meaning to do a story about Kagome and Yami/Atem and just never had the right inspiration. All other stories were either never finished or not completely developed. Also I will be making adjustments to chapters along the way, replacing them with revised versions. I'll add a chapter with the revised chapter so you don't get false hope lol.**

**So first; didn't say it in the first two chapters but blah blah I own nothing blah. Also for the record; Inuyasha and the others will be referenced and I'm going to recycle an ending for that. Also, there is a reason for the adults' unusual behavior towards Kagome but that won't be revealed till much later on. Mrs. Hikaru will play a minor role.**

**Finally I must thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They make me smile =). Keep them coming; it gives me motivation! I will try to update as much as possible so bear with me. Also, while I do appreciate criticism, it helps me better the story, I don't appreciate flames. If my story is so horrible, go find another one; don't sit there and trash talk me. It shows me you have no life lol.**


	4. Reasons and Decisions

**Star Crossed Lovers**

Chapter 4 Reasons and Decisions

'_My lover?'_ Atem thought in shock as he stared at Midoriko.

"What?" he said in a struggled whisper.

"_Do you wish to see her again? The young woman that was here—"_

"You know who that was? Was she just some illusion you made up?"

"_Of course. And no, that was a hidden memory of her surfacing. You thought harder and she appeared. I merely tweaked it so she would run here instead of you catching her."_

'_How dare she!'_ "Who is she? I know that I know her but I can't remember—"

"_That's because of me."_

He looked at the woman appalled.

"What did you just say?"

"_I took away your memories of her. Me and your gods_," she said; her tone never flattering from its calmness.

"But why? What right—, "Atem shouted angrily before being cut off.

"_She was not meant to stay here. She fulfilled her reason for being here, with you, and had to return to her rightful time."_

"Time?" Atem questioned in astonishment.

"_Yes time. This is neither her proper time nor place for her to fulfill her ultimate destiny."_

"Who are you to decide that?" Atem was seething with anger. How dare this woman take someone who was clearly so precious to him away. Then her words struck him.

"My gods?" he asked uneasily.

The elder priestess nodded.

"Yes your gods. You see for her, ancient Egypt's history has already been written and she was not a part of it. If she had continued to stay with you any longer, it would have thrown the balance of space and time off with huge ramifications. Your gods understood this and, as much as it pained them to rob you of love, they helped me return her to her time by opening a portal."

"How did she come to be here in the first place if this wasn't where she was meant to be?" The Pharaoh was going to get some answers. It seemed like the love he had forgotten was being used like a puppet for this woman's own purposes and it bothered him greatly.

Her eyes narrowed at him. As if hearing his thoughts she answered, "It is not my decision where and to when she goes. She has a destiny to fulfill just like you did and, as much as I may not like it, that is the way fate has designed it. I am merely her guide to help her through it. If I had a say she would be doing none of this and lively a happy life."

Atem was taken aback by her response.

"So you are not a goddess?"

Midoriko shook her head no.

"No, I was once a human priestess on a path similar to hers but with a more deadly ending. I was, however, chosen as her guide because we are distantly related. We have a similar ancestor."

"Who?"

"The Japanese sun goddess Amaterasu. She rules the Japanese heavens and is an ancestor to all emperors in existence. She herself came to me in the afterlife and asked me to be Kagome's guide on her journey. She is also the reason I am here now standing before you."

The priestess's earlier words came back to him and he felt his anger fading.

"Can you really return her to me?"

"Return her to you? No; but I can return you to her," she said with slight amusement.

Her logic left him baffled.

"How is that any different from what I just said?"

For the first time sense their talk began, a smile found its way to Midoriko's lips.

"_Because to return her to you would mean bringing her here; to the land of the dead. I cannot bring someone to the land of the dead if they themselves are not dead,"_ she said with a slight smirk.

"Isn't that the same thing though for the world of the living? I am dead; I cannot be brought back to life."

Another chuckle. This brought a tick mark to the side of Atem's head. Just what was so funny?

"_Bringing you back would be child's play. That is however, only if you desire it."_

Once again the Pharaoh was shocked silent.

'_I could come back? How? Well there might be a way with Aibou but—'_

He stopped his thought though when Midoriko shook her head again.

"_No dear Pharaoh. If you do come back to the world of the living, it cannot be while sharing a body with Yugi Moto. If he fell in love with someone else but you wanted to just be with Kagome; how do you think that would work out?"_

She had a point.

'_But wait! That would mean—'_

"_Yes. Should you decide to return to the land of the living, you will be given your own body. I was also able to make it so you returned with your Millennium Puzzle."_

"Enough reading my mind; and how am I able to use the puzzle? After I entered the afterlife the temple crumbled. The items were lost forever."

"_Despite the tragedy that led to the creation of the items, they remain in existence. I was, however, able to purify any evil spirits that rested within them so that any future wielder will not be led into temptation."_

"But if you're only giving me back my puzzle why even purify the rest of the items?"

"_All seven Millennium Items will be needed in the future so it was imperative that they were purified. Their power still resides inside them, simply without the essence of evil."_

Atem smirked with contempt at the woman.

"The more you talk it sounds as if I have no choice but to accept your offer."

"_I didn't realize refusal was even an option."_

Atem raised his eyebrows at that. Would he have refused to return? A chance to find out who that woman was? To see his Aibou and old friends again?

"Go my son."

Atem looked at Midoriko to find her looking behind her with a blank look on her face, causing him to see the Pharaoh before him and his father, Pharaoh Aknamkanon.

"Father? How long have you been standing there?" Atem said in shock at his father sudden appearance.

The elder former king chuckled and smiled gently at his son before walking towards them.

"I couldn't help but hear your voice and a young woman's laughter and had to investigate. I've listened to your whole conversation and I feel it is your destiny to go to this woman. In all my years as your father I have never seen you be so affectionate with anyone like you were her."

His father's words brought a smile blush to Atem's cheeks.

"Also," his father continued; "as much as I know you love us, you are not happy here. You have lost a spark you once had and just seem to be floating on, as if waiting for something more to happen. The gods clearly wish to give you a second shot at the life you deserve and you would be a fool not to take it."

"Father…"

Aknamkanon smile once more at his son before shifting his gaze to the woman behind him.

Speaking with authority his was born with he asked, "Lady Midoriko, can I make a request?"

Midoriko raised an eyebrow and regarded the old Pharaoh with guarded respect.

"You may," she answered.

Aknamkanon took a few more steps forward till he stood next to his son and stared the priestess down before speaking.

"If you say that the Millennium Items will be needed in the future, then I believe it is safe to assume that a battle will be taking place where the items will come in handy correct?"

"You are."

"Then may request is this. Please allow a few of my servants to transfer their souls into the items so that they may help fight whatever threat is coming in the future."

Atem looked at his father in shock.

"Father! You cannot ask someone to do that. Let them remain at peace."

His father did not even look his way and continued to eye the priestess.

"The moment they hear what you plan to do and what is coming they will volunteer their services themselves and you know it. I am simply making sure that when that time comes it is ok for them to do so."

Midoriko furrowed her brows in uncertainty, making Aknamkanon speak to further plead his case.

"Chances are that, while you know a threat is coming, you do not know exactly when it is coming. Those Millennium Items require months if not years of training before they can be used properly. To give them to individuals who neither understand nor appreciate the magic behind them is asking for failure. However having someone inside the items to help guide the user along and possibly take control when things are too rough would be beneficial and in the end give you the advantage."

Midoriko's expression returned to its usual poker face.

"The holders of the items have already been chosen."

"Who are their wielders?"

Midoriko narrowed her eyes and was silent for a moment before speaking.

"_While I cannot give you all their names; I will grant you two and it is only two of your servants that will inhabit those items…The Millennium Rod will be given to Seto Kaiba and the Millennium necklace will be returned to Ishizu Ishtar."_

Atem's eyes widened for a moment at the news before returning to normal.

"Father," he began turning his father's attention to him; "Those two are the reincarnations of Isis and Seto. If you are serious in using any of the servants, I believe they should be the ones."

Aknamkanon looked at his son for a moment before nodding.

"_So then young pharaoh…does that mean you will return?"_

Atem looked at Midoriko for a moment before nodding.

"As you said priestess…no was never an option. I want to see her; all of her. Know her name and remember my life with her in it."

"_Remember though, this isn't your destined fight…it's hers. She must be the one to deliver the final attack. Will you stand by her side?"_

"Always."

Midoriko gave him a warm smile at his answer before turning towards the painting that was still engulfed in shadows. With a flick of her hand the picture illuminated to a portrait of a young woman dressed in clothes neither pharaoh was familiar with. Surrounded by a glowing pink aura flowing around her like the wind. Her black hair covered all but the tip of her nose and her mouth.

'_It's her,'_ Atem thought as he gazed at his goddess's portrait.

Aknamkanon looked at his son's expression and smiled. While he was sad that he, once again, was losing his son, when he looked at the reasons why…it didn't bother him so much.

"_Soon the picture will glow bright. That is when the portal back to the world of the living opens. I will place you in the city she is located in and after that you are on your own. Follow your heart and I guarantee you will find what you are looking for. It will take awhile to bond the souls with the items; however, after that I will send the rest of the items out to their destined holders. Oh—and Pharaoh? One last thing…"_

Atem reluctantly looked away from the picture to regard her.

"_Things are going to begin to change once you two have found each other. Even I am not fully aware what but it is important that you have your dueling deck with you at all times. It would also be good for her to get a deck assembled as well. Also…the longer you are around her, your memories of your time together will naturally return to you so do not worry."_

Atem nodded before seeing a bright light in front of him. A bright light took over the once beautiful picture; the portal was ready. He looked back at his father who looked at him reassuringly.

"Good luck my son. May you find in this new life what you couldn't find in your last…I love you."

Atem smiled and nodded.

"I love you too father. Tell mother I am sorry I didn't tell her goodbye."

"She will understand."

When Atem looked at Midoriko, he noticed she was gone. With a new destiny awaiting him Atem took a deep breath and stepped fearlessly into the portal and onto his new life and love.

**Yay! Lol. Side note: Just to give you all a heads up the next two chapters will revolve around Seto Kaiba and Ishizu getting their Millennium Items. I may decide to cut them down to one I have decided but just in case; if you read the next chapter and it's only about Kaiba then you know. **

**I also already know who the other 3 holders will be but I am however stuck on the last one. The holder of the Millennium Eye. So here's me involving my reviews. Whether it's the whole review or just parts of it give me your opinion on who should wield the Millennium Eye. Requirements: this person must be part of Atem or Kagome's past (preferably male to even out the male female ratio. And not evil, saving all the evil people for later) and then I create their reincarnated name. Names that can't be used: Inuyasha (Conflicting loves is not in the story line), Sesshomaru (you'll find out later), Koga (same as Fluffy), Shippo (same). Now I know that doesn't give you a lot to choose from with Kagome but I know you can do it. Sound good? Great I can't wait to read them ;)**


	5. Inconveniences and Migraines

**Star Crossed Lovers**

Chapter 5 Inconveniences and Reasons

"I'm sorry sir please! It will never happen again!" a man pleaded in a large office; desperate for the man behind the desk to listen.

"Get outta my sight!" a gruff impatient voice responded; calling for guards and having the man dragged away.

If there was one thing Seto Kaiba hated it was idiots; and not just any type of idiots, the stupidly special ones. When you work for one of the most profitable companies in the world, security is its number one concern outside of actually making the profit. So when you have an idiot like the one who was once in front of him, who had elevated himself to one of the top ranking positions in his first Kaiba Land amusement park, who felt he was smarter than Kaiba himself and attempted to steal thousands of dollars without getting caught…well at first Kaiba actually laughed at the ridiculousness of it, but now it just gave him a migraine.

Kaiba originally was just going to demote him. Publically humiliate him and have him start all over from the bottom, which was much more satisfying is his opinion; but when he heard the man excuse for it…

_'I have to pay for the divorce from my bitch of a wife,'_ he had said; condemning even his own child for taking her side; that was what made Kaiba lose it.

"Stupid fool," he thought before completely shutting the man out of mind, turning his chair and rubbing his temples.

He could hear his younger brother Mokuba come in based on his groan.

"Aww man! You already fired him? Man I wanted to watch," he said with childhood poutiness.

Seto turned, about to give his brother a maturity lecture before stopping to stare with mild curiosity at the package Mokuba had in his hands. It was a relatively normal looking package, however Seto felt some type of…something radiating off it; as if calling out to him. It irked him. He narrowed his eyes at the package, already feeling another headache coming on.

"Mokuba," he said in a low harsh voice making his brother stiffen to stare like he had done something wrong; "What is that package you're holding?"

"What? This?" his older brother nodded.' "This annoying thing keeps getting sent back here!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Keeps on?"

"Yea it was sent two weeks ago to you but sense we couldn't find out who it was from and it had no return address, we sent it back. Matter-a-fact, this is the third time now it's been delivered here," the younger Kaiba said with slight irritation, staring down at the accursed package that caused him trouble; as if trying to will it to magically combust in his hands.

His brother's explanation had him staring at the package with narrowed eyed suspicion. For him? It had no return address and was continually being sent to him; while he felt something radiate off it calling to him? His once small headache was turning into a full blown migraine as he dreaded the most likely outcome of what was inside that package….some of that stupid hocus pocus nonsense that had no room in his life.

He thought he was done with all this ridiculousness when he parted from Yugi and the other dweebs but it seems fate simply loved laughing at him. He hung his head in slight defeat; coming to the conclusion that the damn thing wouldn't go away until he opened it. However, that would be all he did. Open it, see what's inside, and then send it back as the sign of rejection. No one would force him to accept something they didn't want to do.

"Bring it over here Mokuba."

"You sure Seto? I'm sure if we keep sending it back it'll eventually stop coming."

A slight scowl made its way to Kaiba's face.

"I'm not that lucky," he said.

His brother brought over the package and placed it on his brother's desk before stepping back to go sit backwards on one of the lounge chairs to watch him open it and see what's inside.

Kaiba closed his computer and sat up, bringing the package closer to him before pulling the string out of its bow and pulling off the lid. The further he went in opening the box, the stronger the pull of whatever was inside it was. After pulling back the tissue paper to ultimately reveal the item inside, Kaiba couldn't help rolling his eyes and groaning at the sight of it; turning away from the package to rub the bridge of his nose.

"What? What is it?" Mokuba said getting up from his seat to come investigate. He paused and stared at the beautiful golden almost looking like a scepter with an eye on it that lay in the center of all the tissue paper. Looking a little closer, it kinda resembled that weird pendant thing Yugi Moto used to walk around wearing, just different shape. He looked up at his brother with curiosity.

"So what is it Seto?"

His brother didn't turn to him before answering, "That, Mokuba is an annoyance that seems to want to follow me wherever I go."

"_Don't flatter yourself."_

Kaiba's eyes shot open at the new sarcastic voice that filled the room. He lifted his head to try and scan the area to find its speaker. His brother looked at him strangely.

"You ok bro?" he asked a little worriedly. Now it was his brother's turn to look at him strangely.

"Mokuba didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice… I heard it as clear as day. It sounded almost like—"he trailed off but finished the thought in his head.

'_-almost like me.'_ He thought in shock.

"_Hearing voices now are we? You know, some people say that's a clear sign that you're going insane,"_ the voice continued. Kaiba could practically hear the smirk in its, well his, voice.

"Who are you? More importantly, where are you?" Kaiba said lowly to himself. No need for Mokuba to think he's crazy. Aw hell, he's hearing voices only he can hear; he probably is crazy.

"_Look down genius."_

Kaiba looked down at the Millennium Rod in confused annoyance.

"_There you go. Now pick it up and you'll see who this is."_

"Hehe funny, but I have no intention of getting involved in this nonsense again." '_Great. Now he's making conversation with it.'_

"_Heh, whether you like it or not fool, you are a part of it. Now pick up the damn rod so I won't be convinced that my reincarnation is a total idiot." _the voice said in a condescending tone.

While he was mildly interested in the voice's choice of words, his pride got the better of him as he scowled at the insult an intimate object was giving him. His brother's worried expressions were lost to him now as he willfully picked up the annoying object; as if to prove that HE was not the idiot.

All the sudden, everything around him went black. Mokuba was gone; his office and the outside world, all gone. He looked around in confusion, trying to figure out what happened.

"_God look at how pale I'm going to get. It's disturbing,"_ the voice called from behind him.

Kaiba turned around and his eyes widened in shock as he saw his past Egyptian self, Priest Set, standing before him.

The shock wore off quickly though as he went to question him.

"Where the hell am I? Where how you taken me?"

The Priest looked at him in mild amusement, which only pissed him off even more.

"_Calm down princess. You're only in the Millennium Rod. I wanted to talk to you face to face and get this whole thing over with."_

"How the hell am I inside an object? Do you think I'm a fool?"

"_Right now? Yes. It's not your body inside the Rod, but your soul. Honestly, it really annoys me that my reincarnation is so ignorant to the magical forces around him."_

Kaiba tried to return to his natural calm. His past self was getting the better of him and no one did that; not even him.

"I'm not ignorant, I just don't care. Why would I want to know about something that has no impact on me?" He ended, crossing his arms and mirroring his past self's pose to stare him down.

"_You're wondering how controlling vast amounts of magical powers can help you take crush and gain the upper hand on your competitors and enemies? Aren't you supposed to be a genius boy?"_ Priest Set Said

Kaiba scowled deeply at him. How dare he come out of nowhere and tell him how to run his life. He worked his ass off for everything he had and no past self was going to make him feel inadequate.

"Heh, I don't need you telling me what I'm doing wrong. Besides, aren't you already dead? To what do I owe the honor of having you grace me with your annoying presence?" He asked, his voicing practically dripping with sarcasm.

Set smirked at his reincarnation's action. Yes this was definitely himself reincarnated; sarcasm and all.

"_I'm here to teach you how to properly use the Rod to harness your ancestral magical powers."_

"What makes you think I want to harness these so called powers?" No, he was a businessman damnit! He had a business to run and didn't have time to get involved in all of this hocus pocus magic nonsense. Nothing could make him change his mind.

Set's smirk widened slightly and he held out his hand.

"_Grab my hand and I will show you the reason you are going to do this?"_

"And if I don't grab your hand?"

"_Your curiosity will get the better of you. You'll want to challenge me by taking my hand and proving that no matter what I show you, nothing will get you to change your mind. I should know; I would do the same thing."_

Kaiba's face held the look of shock before returning to the usual look of irritation, but remained silent. He knew, as much as he hated to admit it, that this guy was right. He did want to prove him wrong; and so he shall.

He stalked over to the waiting priest and stopped just short of taking the awaiting hand.

"Now if I say no, you have to leave; no questions asked."

Set's smirk left his face as he looked at him with all seriousness.

"_If you say no, then you can't possibly be my reincarnation. You'll just be a cold bastard who looks like a pale version of me."_

Kaiba was taken aback by his comment before staring at the priest's hand. For once in a long time, Kaiba felt anxiety. What was he going to see that would change his mind so much that he would let this man teach him the one, well one of few, things he never wanted to be a part of? Cursing himself for his weakness, his face hardened in resolve as he took the man's hand in challenge.

It came in two parts. With overwhelming speed, Kaiba saw every seconds of the man he was reincarnated after's life. His Mother. Father. Home. All the challenges he went through before becoming a priest in the pharaoh's court. Through the time of Bakura and the attack of Zorc. The death of Pharaoh Yugi; or Atem or whatever the hell his name was.

It stopped for a second before the second part hit. Showing his relationship that would transcend time; him and Kisara, the woman that held the spirit of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. How the first met when they were younger, to them meeting again after she had been attacked in the village. Cut to he and her fighting off the prisoners' monsters in the dungeons, up until her final death at his father's hands. However, time was still moving. It moved to what seemed like modern day. A high school, one that Kaiba kinda recognized. It moved to a classroom where a group of girls were sitting talking before one of them moved to reveal who looked to be a modern day Kisara! Her hair was designed differently, but it was definitely her. She was alive! She had been reincarnated just like him; but something else caught his eye. A necklace she wore, or rather what was at the end of the necklace to be exact. It was a scale covered in gold but at the center part was an eye; the same eye that decorated all other Millennium items. Kisara had a Millennium item…she was its wielder.

Before he could further analyze what he was seeing, the image was gone, and he was being sucked back before stopping in front of Priest Set, who gave him a stoic expression.

"Kisara has been reincarnated…" Kaiba said in bewilderment.

The priest nodded.

"_She was the only reason I agreed to take on this mission. I have always served my Pharaoh with loyalty but it was seeing the fact that I would be reunited with her that cemented my agreement to do this."_

"And what exactly is 'this'?"

"_Something's coming; something that even the gods and that priestess aren't sure of. All they know is that it's evil and that it was once alive. Isis and I were among the original spirits called upon to reside in the Millennium items and help guide and train their current wielders to use them properly before disaster hits."_

Kaiba held up his hand to cut him off.

"Ok, I get it. I'll agree to help, but I'm not just going to drop everything and leave my life for this."

"_You won't have to. Train with me while you sleep, practice my teachings throughout the day, and come when needed. You will still keep your independence and your life, but there will be a time when you will take to the front lines and help battle this evil. Besides, can't you simply command a servant to take care of other meaningless tasks?"_

"Please, besides Mokuba, I would trust a hamster to get the job done rather than some of my employees," Kaiba said in an uppity tone.

The priest's smirk returned as he saw more of himself in the young man before him.

"_So you agree then?"_

"For now yes; but once this is over so am I. The rod gets sent back and I move on with my life."

"_Heh, we shall see."_

Suddenly he and the blackness faded, and before Kaiba knew it, he was back in his office not a second had gone by during that whole thing. He looked down to see his brother's panicky face.

"Are you ok Seto?" The poor boy was near tears with worry.

Kaiba's eyes soften as he looked at the boy.

"Yes Mokuba I'm fine. Though you should be happy to know that in the near future we might be crossing paths with Yugi and the dweebs again," he said with a slight smirk as he sat down and looked at him.

Mokuba stood staring speechless for a moment before erupting in a big grin.

"REALLY?" a nod. "Oh awesome can't wait!"

"Good, now get back to work before I start treating you like the fool that once stood before me," Kaiba barked, trying to sound intimidating to his unconvinced brother.

Mokuba's grin remained as his ran off to leave his brother to his thought and ponders for the future.

**Holy shiza that was long. I honestly didn't expect it to go that long but once I started I couldn't stop lol. So, now you know so let's recap: Seto has the Millennium Rod, Ishizu will have the Millennium Necklace, and now Kisara's reincarnation will possess the Millennium Scales. So that takes off the Puzzle, Rod, Necklace, and Scales. Fun stuff. **

**Now to address my previous note about the Millennium eye. Some suggested that I should give it to Miroku's reincarnation. While he will have an item, I don't think the eye is best for him just because of its power. I don't know about you, but I sure would not want the famous pervert to be able to read my thoughts. I'd never stop blushing and he'd never stop grinning.**

**Other's suggested Kaede or Solomon Moto. They also gave a reason why that might not work and that is also my reason. As cool as it would be, they are simply just too old for what I have in mind for the story. **

**Another note is this; Inuyasha will be making an appearance, just not in the way you think. He will be a curveball and therefore cannot be used in any way relation to the items**

**Finally someone suggested Joey, which normally I would consider if not for where one who wields the eye must place it; to replace one's eye. Joey is the comic relief and to give him the eye would mean that I would have to have something tragic happen to him to he would have to have the eye. Also, even though he has a past self in video games, there is no canon past life in relation to Kagome or Atem for Joey; so it wouldn't work.**

**I want someone, preferably male, to possess the eye to have a balance between the male and female holders. Atem doesn't count lol. I have three girls already chosen: Ishizu, Kisara's reincarnation, and another female. I also have two boys: Seto and Miroku. Need that final guy so if you guys could give more suggestions, I know I'm not giving you much to work with, I would be very appreciative.**

**Next time Ishizu gets her necklace. Will most likely have that chaptered posted this weekend if not Monday or Tuesday. My mom's and bro's bday are this weekend so that will be taking up a good portion of my time.**


	6. Boredom and Duties

**Star Crossed Lovers**

Chapter 6 Boredom and Duties

Who would have thought that being just another regular human woman could be so unbearably boring? All they want to do is eat, shop, gossip, and look for men; or if they already have one, find numerous different ways to make them happy, or complain about what they have or haven't done. No goals in life outside of family, friends, money, and husbands. It was all so trivial.

Though I guess when you and your two brothers have spent your entire lives training and being taught in the proper ways to care for the pharaoh and for his return, modern life can seem a bit boring. Though, in her adulthood, it wasn't her whole life. She helped manage ancient Egyptian artifacts and the various museums they went to for their exhibits. She has acted as an ambassador for numerous events to help expand the people's knowledge of Egyptian culture and history. She did normal things, but she was never normal; and she liked it that way. It always set her apart from everyone else.

Some of the people in her past have questioned why she would dedicate her life to something like this. Because of her upbringing, her brother temporarily lost his sanity, her adoptive brother almost died, and both her parents are dead. However, no matter how much drama it caused to both her and her family, she couldn't imagine living her life any other way. It was through her tomb keeper duties and the other duties and privileges it brought her that she felt she was making a difference.

Even after the final duel between the Pharaoh and his partner, Yugi Moto a little over a year ago, she was, for awhile, happy that her duties were over; however, that happiness soon left when reality set in and she began to feel an emptiness in her life.

Now her life wasn't in complete boredom. She still kept up with her ambassador duties and dealings with museums, but some part of her felt incomplete. There was times when her hands would unconsciously wonder up to her collarbone where the Millennium Necklace used to rest and sigh. She remembered that whenever she wore that necklace, she felt complete; like she had found the other piece of her soul as long as the necklace remained with her. Even after she gave it to the Pharaoh, she immediately missed its presence. She knew she had to do it, but dreaded it all the same. Knowing now that it was forever lost, well, it brought tears to her eyes at times.

Now it seems she just wondered day to day getting her job done. She never used to call it that. She used to love everything she did; but now, it seemed like a chore. She would put on a happy face to avoid suspicion, but her brother knew her too well. He knew something was up, but he also knew she wouldn't talk about it.

Days like today were just the same. She awoke in her new apartment in the city of Cairo. With the money she had earned over the last few years, she could afford the spacious apartment for herself and her brothers. They felt it was best to leave their childhood home, finding nothing but bad memories in its walls. Her brother became an historian, working with authors and directors making documentaries to help them with accurate facts on their countries ancient roots, while also loaning out artifacts to be used for reference. Odion joined him as his assistant and a member of his security; keeping his appointments in order while protecting both Marik and the artifacts.

They added a special security measure to the Pharaoh's tomb, so as to prevent any grave robbers. Marik had insisted it was no longer their responsibility, but Ishizu made it clear that just because the Pharaoh had moved on, doesn't mean they should just leave his tomb open to be ransacked and disgraced. Marik eventually gave in.

Today was her day to check on the tomb to make sure the security measures kept in place. Afterwards she would head to the International Affairs office and resume her duties. As she drove outside of town and to the tomb's location, something in her shifted; like a pain she didn't even realize she had was being lifted. She began feeling better than she had in the year and a half she had been separated from the Millennium Necklace. She felt herself driving faster and faster, going at least 10-15 miles over the speed limit. An excitement brewed in her that she hadn't felt before at the impossibility that something she had lost would be there. The large chance that it wasn't never occurred to her. Rationality never occurred to her in those few out of character moments.

The wheels of her jeep whined as they came to a screeching halt outside of the tomb. She stopped and looked at the tomb in horror. The extra security that they put in to notify them when it had been broken into didn't work because the door had been busted into, by dynamite it looked like. She quickly ran inside, unafraid of the very possible real danger she was getting herself into.

Growing up wandering throughout the tomb, she knew every corner, every trap and could walk through it blindfolded. Soon she could hear voices, some angry some scared, the more she ran; and the more she ran the louder they became. It wasn't long before she found a recently deceased body and, even though his intentions were impure, did a little prayer for him before moving on. The corridor that led to the maze part of the tomb soon came up in front of her and she knew that was where the grave robbers were. She hid behind a pillar and listened, waiting for an opportunity to do something. She didn't know what, but something.

"This isn't worth it man! We've already lost Iabi to this accursed place. I don't want to be next!"

"Then leave fool! I've waited this long and I'm not going back until I have all of this tomb's treasure."

"Well how the hell do we get across? You know they say this place is the worst for hidden traps. Only one person has ever made it out but he was still shot beforehand!"

"Well all this stuff is ancient right? More than three thousand years ago? By now this stuff has probably rusted and will be easy to break with our guns."

Ishizu almost wanted to laugh at the man's foolishness. Did he honestly think shooting the statues would work? She stole a peek to look at their faces but shock kept her there. Something was different about the tomb's treasure at the end of the room; a statue now stood that resembled the ancient goddess Isis. Her body and stance faces towards the entrance to the room.

Suddenly Ishizu felt a pull; a magical pull coming from the statue. Looking up at it in confusion, her shock only intensified when she looked at the goddess' neck. There around it in all of its glory was the Millennium Necklace. She thought it had been lost during the final duel ceremony, but there it hung, glowing in all of its radiance. Ishizu now understood where the pull that increased her desire to come here today came from. She knew she had to get it back, and she couldn't wait for the off chance that these robbers would somehow magically figure out the puzzle to get across. She thought to herself for a moment before formulating a plan.

'_It's risky,'_ she thought. '_But if I want to get to the Millennium Necklace, I must.'_

She formed her courage and stepped into the room. The robbers didn't take notice of her presence at first.

"Who are you and how dare you defile this sacred place?" she said in mocked surprise and disgust.

The men turned to her in surprise.

"Who the hell are you?" one of the asked. She recognized his voice as the leader of the group.

"I am a tomb keeper who helps guard these tombs and knows them like no other. Leave now before the gods themselves come and strike you down!"

She knew she had to bait them into letting her go ahead of them to retrieve the necklace. If she told them that she knew it like the back of her hand, they might fall for her bait and make her go first.

The three men looked at each other before looking at her with sadistic grins.

"Like no other huh? Care to prove that claim?"

'_Excellent! They fell for it; now to ensure that they let me across and that they don't follow.'_

"Of course. After the last 'explorer' beat the Pharaoh's riddle, the path across was deemed unbeatable by all except those who guard it."

"And you're one of them?"

'_Act scared now; act like you've said too much and try to leave.'_

"Yes," Ishizu's voice went to a fake whimper as she acted like a frightened girl who had said too much. She fake attempted to make an escape but, to no surprise, she felt a hand tug at her wrist and pull her back.

"Well then Miss Tomb Keeper, perhaps you can help us by getting across and retrieving the treasure for us—"

"Never will I betray my Pharaoh in such a way!" she gasped in mock horror.

"You WILL, or you will die here. We will throw you into the darkness and no one will ever find your body."

She pretended to be afraid of his words before hanging her defeat to try and look defeated. Her plan worked perfectly. She would get across, retrieve the necklace, and send these defilers to the shadows.

"Very well," she said in an attempt to sound conceded. "I will do as you ask."

The leader grinned in his perceived victory.

"Good, now get going," he said shoving her towards the beginning of the puzzle.

She caught herself before falling and proceeded through the maze with no trouble at all. Truth was... they still could have followed her if they walked with their left foot forward at all times. To walk this way was a sign of respect to the Pharaoh and gods. To walk with the right foot was a sign of disrespect.

It wasn't long till she reached the end and her sight focused on the Millennium Necklace. It was only a few steps away. It didn't seem to matter to them when that was the first item she went for; as long as it was valuable, she could have picked up a golden toilet seat and they wouldn't have cared. She stepped before the statue and reached behind its neck and unhooked the necklace. Taking it in both hands she took it off and was welcomed by a familiar aura of magic. It whirled around her; weaving and merging into her own aura. For once in a long time, she felt whole.

Suddenly everything around her went black. She was no longer in the tomb, no grave robbers around her. Nothing but pitch black darkness.

"_Your resolve is one to be admired,"_ a gentle voiced called out to her.

She turned around quickly and was met with an identical version of herself; dressed in the finest of silks and gold.

"You are me?" Ishizu asked in confusion.

The twin gave her a fond smile before shaking her head.

"No, you are me; my reincarnation. I am Isis; former head priestess to the Pharaoh Atem, whose tomb you and your family have spent generations guarding wonderfully. We couldn't ask for a better family."

Ishizu gave a slight nod in understanding before bowing to her past self.

"My lady…I've heard stories of your great magical feats. It is an honor to know that I am the reincarnation of someone so powerful."

"_No Ishizu Ishtar, that right belongs to me. For having someone like you attempt to risk it all just to retrieve the necklace and protect the Pharaoh's tomb be my reincarnation is the honor."_

"If you don't mind me asking Lady Isis, not that I am ungrateful, but why have the items returned to the living world? I thought they were sealed away after the final duel ceremony between the Pharaoh and his partner."

The young priestess's face turned serious as she regarded her.

"They were supposed to however an evil has caught the attention of the gods and a powerful priestess with powers just below the gods. It is through her power that I am here speaking to you now. This evil though had once existed in the world of the living and was thought to have been extinguished. That proved to be false when a servant of the afterlife sensed its presence and alerted the royalty of heaven. Because of this evil, all Millennium items have been brought back and, with the exception of the great Pharaoh Atem, you and Seto Kaiba, reincarnation of Priest Set, have been giving new wielders with stronger spiritual and/or combat experience."

"Kaiba received and item as well?" Ishizu was astonished. Kaiba hated the thought of being involved in any type of magic. She knew from experience that it would take near a miracle to get him to agree to help.

Isis seemed to sense her anxiety and chuckled.

"_Don't worry. Set has assured us that Seto Kaiba will agree to assist us in the upcoming battle."_

"Wait, you said the Pharaoh as well? I thought he was laid to rest?" While it made sense that three of the Millennium items were giving to those with experience, she felt sadness and pity that the Pharaoh was once again denied his peace.

However Isis did nothing to mirror her expression; instead smiling a fond smile.

"_Actually this is more of a good thing. Our Pharaoh has gone back to the world of the living to be with his true love."_

Ishizu was shocked once again at the statement. True love?

"I never recall reading of the Pharaoh being in love? Who is she?"

"_Her name is Kagome Higurashi, and it's no wonder considering all memory of her was erased. She was not a member of our time and when her purpose was fulfilled, she and the Pharaoh had fallen in love. To spare him the pain of being without her, the gods simply erased her from his memory."_

"Then how do you know of her?"

"_The priestess that I spoke of earlier, Midoriko is her name, gave all of us our memories of her back. The only one who wasn't granted this was the Pharaoh."_

"But why if she is his true love?" Ishizu asked appalled. Who was this 'Midoriko' to deny the Pharaoh the memories of his lover?

Isis's face held seriousness again.

"_Because, to prove that it is indeed true love, she wants him to fall in love with her again; slowly restoring the memories of her the more in love with her he falls. Midoriko shared with us some of the things that young girl has gone through and we all agreed that she deserves someone who truly loves her. The Pharaoh simply needs to prove that again."_

"Why would she doubt his love for her?"

"_Because he is not the same as he was when they first met and fell in love. He has met others; others who may sway his focus. Midoriko wants to make sure that the Pharaoh loves Kagome because he wants to, not because his past makes him think he has to."_

Suddenly Ishizu understood; Midoriko was right to keep his memories from him. He would think it his duty to remain with Kagome because of a love they shared. A thought occurred to her then.

"What if he doesn't fall back in love with her?" she asked in worry.

Isis stared at her for a moment before looking down; attempting to formulate the right way to answer her question in her mind.

"_We must have faith that their love is strong enough. I, myself, have no doubt at all that it is. If you saw them back them, then you would share my feelings. However, in all honesty…I don't know what will happen."_

The two were silent for a moment.

"_Anyway…on another subject; Midoriko has asked Priest Set and I to inhabit the Millennium Rod and Necklace to help train you and the other wielders how to properly use the items or, in your case, use them to their fullest ability."_

"What do you mean?"

"_You have never used the Millennium Necklace in any other way than looking to the past or future. I will show you how to use it in the shadows. The first test will be to cleanse the Pharaoh's tomb of these defilers,"_ Isis explained.

"And how will I do that in such a short amount of time?" Ishizu questioned.

"_I will give you my memories. From the time I was born till right now. You will receive all my knowledge of the necklace and I will guide you in the proper way to use that knowledge to your advantage."_ Isis said grinning with anticipation.

Suddenly she reached out and grabbed Ishizu's hand before she could protest and BOOM! Hundreds upon thousands of images flooded through Ishizu's mind all at once; yet somehow she was able to process all she was seeing. Isis's childhood, her mother, father, and home. Her teen years spent training to harness her magically powers till the time she was tested by the Millennium Necklace. Her time serving as the head priestess and only female Millennium item holder. The death of Mahad. A pain went through Ishizu's chest at the sight of the man, the same pain that occurred when she saw Pharaoh Atem's Dark Magician the day of the final duel ceremony. Finally her time serving Pharaoh Set after the death of her beloved Pharaoh Atem. Fast forward to now.

When Ishizu reopened her eyes, she was back in the tomb. It was as if no time had passed and she wasn't truly that surprised. The Millennium could do so much, even time itself stood no chance.

"Hey woman! Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get the rest of the treasure? I'll kill you if you don't' hurry up! And take that necklace off; it belongs to us now!"

She had almost forgotten the leader's voice but snapped out of her thoughts to look at him before glaring. Now she had to power she hadn't before; the power to protect her Pharaoh's tomb from all those with impure hearts.

"No!" she called out to them. Her voice was slightly different than before. It was as if there were two voices coming out of her mouth instead of just one. For that moment, she and Isis spoke and moved as one; and these men will suffer the consequences of their actions.

The robbers stepped back at her voice. Something was different, off in her voice. It sent a chill down their spines and they made a move to run.

"No you will not leave! You will pay for the crimes against this ancient Pharaoh by a game of shadows!"

Blackness filled them men's vision. Suddenly treasure, the largest they had ever seen, as far as the eye can see appeared before them.

'_And it's all mine,'_ each men thought separately before looking to the others in suspicion.

'_They wish to deny me my treasure….wish to kill me and claim it for themselves. Will that won't happen. I'LL KILL THEM FIRST!'_ again with the three men thinking the same thing they all charged toward one another, daggers out, in a fight to the death.

Ishizu merely stepped past them on her way to the exit.

'_These men's greed has gotten the best of them. They will forever be trapped in this vision until one is graced with the mercy of death.'_

'_Where to now?'_ Ishizu thought to Isis.

"_Now,"_ she said through their mind link; _"we go to Japan to lend our Pharaoh our help with his love, as well as lend our comrades the help they need. We must all stand together for the upcoming battle."_

Ishizu nodded in agreement before heading out the exit and out of the tomb; her destiny and destination clear to her.

**I totally did not expect this chapter to be that long lmao. Man they are getting longer and longer lol. But that is all for this weekend; next weekend I'll try to update with another two chapters and Kagome and the others are coming back next chapter with the introduction of some new characters! Woohoo lol. Atem should be making an appearance either in the end of the next chapter or the beginning of the one after.**

**Also, wanted to give you all a heads up! There will be two stories for this plot; one will be centered on Kagome and Atem and their relationship, and the next one will be the battle that I have been alluding to sense the beginning. KK? Awesome! Hopefully you guys are still with me at that point lol.**

**Another thing, thank you all so much for the great reviews and to those who have made it one of your favorite stories. You have no idea what an ego boost that is =D. I really appreciate it so keep them coming!**

**Finally, I have found a person for the ring. Won't tell you who so it can be a surprise but hopefully you guys like my choice . To 3258KsLuvr4evr who brought up Jinenji, he was totally my first choice lol. I honestly didn't think I would have been that good just because he is pretty much online in one or two episodes in the Inuyasha thing you know? I wanted someone who played a more integral part of the storyline but I found my guy so it's all good! **


	7. New Friends and Old Friends

**Star Crossed Lovers**

Chapter 7 New Friends and Old Friends

To say these last few weeks have emotionally and psychically drained Kagome would be an understatement; though not necessarily in a bad way. Walking home her legs felt like lead as she dragged them, just wanting to curl up in her bed and sleep the day away. Since, well, a person can only take so much startling news before they reach their break and Kagome was right at the door. To distract her, she looked down at her ring. Besides those around her that knew the true value of the ring, she told everyone else it was a fake. She could only guess how much it was worth and she didn't want someone else's greed to rob her of her most precious possession.

Looking at her ring made the walk home pass by and soon she was at her front door. She went and started getting things ready for Shizumi and Mitsuyo to come over for their study session. She was so glad they found a way to come back into her life. She didn't know what she would have done without them to talk to. A fond smile made its way to Kagome's face as she recalled they day the two of them found their way back to her.

_It was back on her first day of school. She had been shown the way to her next class by Yugi and was making that dreaded trip to Calculus. She may have excelled in the rest of her classes, but math was her mortal enemy when it came to understanding. She was lucky if she got a B; and if the gods happened to grace with momentary confidence by giving her an A, she would do a little party rocking in her head. _

_ The closer she got to the classroom though, she begin to have a foreboding feeling in her gut. She hated this feeling. It was the same one she got before she was introduced to Yugi and we all know how that went. That little voice in her head gave another small whisper to run but she knew she wouldn't. If would be like throwing all of mom's hard work at trying to make her happy back in her face…No she was just going to have to mentally prepare herself for what was to come._

_ She stopped at the classroom door for a moment, other students passing her by as she glared at the door, trying to will it away so she had an excuse for not going to class. The glaring continued until an amused chuckle from a familiar voice came from behind her._

_ "Man I feel ya; if there was one class I wish would spontaneously combust…all variations of math would be it. Unfortunately the door doesn't seem to sense your hostility so how about we make our way in before the bell rings again? I do loathe being late."_

_ The voice made her stop her glaring in shock. She knew that voice! Without any doubt in her mind. She woke up to that voice…followed by a slap…followed by the voice again. However, despite the rising excitement that was building in her belly, she couldn't help but think 'what the hell man?...What the actual hell?' Do the gods want her to die so young from a heart attack with all the surprises they're sending her way? It just wasn't fair!_

_ "Um...hello? Anyone there?" The voice called from behind her; oddly enough, it still sounded amused, not weirded out in the slightest._

_ Realizing she had yet to turn around and acknowledge the speaker, she turned to face them and only one word fondly found its way into her mind._

_ 'Miroku.'_

_ There standing in all of his amused glory, was the reincarnation of her friendly perverted monk. Still towering over her, he looked down at her with an amused smirk. When she met his gaze, she couldn't help but notice his eyes soften slightly at the sight of her. It almost looked like he recognized her. This was a little confusing because, despite being his reincarnation, he shouldn't have any idea who she is. She had no idea who Inu Yasha was when she first met him, despite being Kikyo's reincarnation. _

_ The curious raise of his eyebrows made her realize she was staring and a blush found its way across her cheeks._

_ "Ah sorry! Yeah you're right let's go."_

_ She heard him chuckle and she turned back around and twisted the knob and opened the door. He held it open for her with his hand and followed in after her. She came fully into the semi-crowded room and, failing to notice a girl start to walk towards them but abruptly stop, turning towards the Miroku look alike and smiled._

_ "There you go safe and sound," she said sarcastically._

_ His smiled widened as he looked at her._

_ "Yes it would appear so. Thank you Kagome," he said with a wink before walking away leaving a shocked Kagome to interpret his words._

_ Wait…when did she introduce herself? Did she even introduce herself? Then…how did he know her name?_

_ That feeling that she had in her gut from before still hadn't gone away. It died down for a moment after she met Miroku's reincarnation, and now it was back even stronger than before._

_ *SLAP!*_

_ "Mitsuyo, really? Is it too much to ask for just one day without being sexually harassed?"_

_ Kagome turned towards the voice and had a major case of déjà vu as she looked on to a girl with her back to her, hands on her hips, hovering over Miroku's reincarnation, guessing now his name being Mitsuyo, as he sat on the ground rubbing his cheek with affection. Kagome couldn't help looking on…a sweatdrop forming at the familiar sight. It seemed rebirth did nothing for Miroku/Mitsuyo's wandering hand._

_ "If you continue to look this enticing everyday Shizumi then yes…yes it is," he said with a light chuckle causing the whole classroom to erupt in laughter, Kagome included._

_ When the girl huffed and turned around to where she was facing Kagome, Kagome made a vow at that moment. One day she was gonna find whatever god was in charge of her fate and wring their immortal neck for screwing with her life so much, followed by a hug. _

_ The girl had her hair down and looked exactly like Sango, popping vein and all._

_ 'Wait….Shizumi?'_

_ Despite that once again annoying voice telling her to keep her mouth shut she couldn't help but ask._

_ "Shizumi Hikaru?"_

_ The girl, Shizumi, turned to Kagome and stared at her for a moment. Kagome could almost feel what she was feeling. Shock. Shock at seeing Kagome in front of her. It was almost the same look she gave Yugi upon first meeting him. The shocked look of recognition._

_ 'It can't be…' Kagome thought, opening her mouth to ask her that important question that was nagging at the back of her mind. She was cut short however when Mitsuyo stepped in. He looked almost anxious as he tried to divert Shizumi's attention._

_ "Uh Shizumi? I do believe you're scaring the poor girl with all your staring. It might be wise to say something right about now," he said in a hushed whisper._

_ That seemed to get Shizumi's attention as she shook her head and looked at Mitsuyo before looking back at Kagome with a bright smile on her face._

_ "Right, sorry about that. You must be Kagome. I'm Shizumi Hikaru, the principal's daughter. My mom told me all about you and that I would be showing you around. Hopefully we can soon become friends," she said walking up to Kagome and locking arms with her and half dragging her back across the room._

_ Now Kagome went to high school just like any other teenager her age and she knew one thing that girls especially were notorious for; fakeness. Though in her case Kagome could kinda understand; Shizumi must be popular, because everyone in the classroom was watching their conversation like a reality TV show. Kagome would sometimes act the same way around Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka when all their attention was focused on her._

_ It seemed though that the fakeness was only temporary the moment all the other students went back to their business, Shizumi lost her forced bubbliness for a more natural tone._

_ "Well it seems that introductions are in order; while you two met just a couple minutes ago, he didn't seem courteous enough to offer his name. This is Mitsuyo Hayate; he's a senior, which makes his IQ a tad bit lower than ours for waiting so long to get in calculus but I'm not one to judge," she said with a grin that made its way to Kagome's face and caused a rolling of Mitsuyo's eyes; "and is rather well know around here for his wandering hand—"_

_ "As well as his bewitching good luck," Mitsuyo cut in, earning a mock glare from Shizumi and a giggle from Kagome._

_ "Anyway," Shizumi said rolling her eyes. "The both of us will make sure that you feel welcome here. I don't know if my mom told you, she probably did, but neither me nor Mitsuyo have first period with you and I also don't have fifth with you but you're in luck because, while he's not in your class, Mitsuyo does have the same fifth period as you. The only drawback…it's P.E," she finished with a deadpan expression that had Kagome laughing. _

_ Before Mitsuyo could make a comment about how appalled his was at the at the accusation, the teacher came in and the class session began._

_ Kagome knew she should take notes, and she did to a certain extent, but she couldn't take her mind off of the Shizumi and Mitsuyo. There was no question that they were Miroku's and Sango's reincarnation; however, the real question was rather or not they remembered her as all the evidence points to the fact that they do. But how do you go about asking the question. It's not something that just comes up in conversation, but Kagome felt like she had to know or else she'd lose her mind. She entertained the possibility that perhaps they knew her because of Shizumi's mom but Shizumi's initial reaction to her wouldn't make that the case. Shizumi looked at Kagome the way an old friend looks to another whom they haven't seen in forever. That, also, wouldn't explain Mitsuyo's reaction to her in the beginning._

_ 'It's official. Break's next and them I'm getting those two alone and getting answers.'_

_ With that thought in mind Kagome focused on the lecture and time just seemed to swing by and soon break started and the time had come. Kagome went to Shizumi and Mitsuyo and the three of them exited. The attitude after class just further cemented Kagome's thoughts that they were who she thought they were. As they left the classroom, they both were reserved; with expecting expressions on their faces as they made their way to the rooftop._

_ Once they knew they were alone they turned to her and waited for what she was going to say. Kagome felt nervous under their gazes but summed up her courage before it was gone._

_ "Ok first question; do you have an idea what I'm going to ask?"_

_ Mitsuyo smiled and answered, "I have an idea." Shizumi smiled as well agreeing with him._

_ "Ok then…did you two know who I was before your mom told you?"_

_ Shizumi answered this time with, "Yes."_

_ "…Are you two the reincarnations of Miroku and Sango?"_

_ Both answered in unison with a, "Yes."_

_ Kagome felt the wind leave her lungs. She was overwhelmed with an emotion she couldn't quite place but she knew it was leaning towards happiness and relief in knowing that no matter what, she wasn't alone. She held onto the wall for support as tears formed in her eyes._

_ "But we didn't always."_

_ Shizumi's voice somewhat snapped Kagome out of her trance and she looked up at them in slight confusion._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ Mitsuyo stepped in._

_ "Midoriko came to us Kagome. She said that we were needed once again to help protect you and gave us back our memories as well as these strange items."_

_ Kagome furrowed her brows in further confusion and watched as Shizumi and Mitsuyo murmured something to themselves and a bright light appeared and temporarily blinded Kagome._

_ When she regained her sight she looked at them again in shock._

_ In Shizumi's hand was the Millennium Key, and Mitsuyo had the Millennium Ring. Those items were worn by Shada and Mahad back in "his" court. She would never forget them; neither the items, nor their weilders._

_ She knew this and meeting Yugi earlier in the day couldn't be a coincidence, but what could be the reason for it? What did Midoriko have planned? Hasn't she done enough?_

_ Sensing Mitsuyo and Shizumi waiting for her reaction she spoke, "The Millennium Key and Ring."_

_ Mitsuyo inclined his head._

_ "So Midoriko was right. You do know them," he said._

_ Kagome looked to him in confusion but it was Shizumi who answered._

_ "Midoriko showed us what you went through after you left us. She asked us afterwards if we would be willing to help and," looking to Mitsuyo before smiling and looking back at her, "the answer was obvious."_

_ "Well what does this mean?" Kagome said trying to sound serious, when in reality all she wanted to do was hug them._

_ "It means that we will always be here to help you and as time goes on and the reasons for us receiving these items becomes clear…we will face them together as a team," Mitsuyo said with a smile._

_ "Oh Miroku," Kagome said, giving into her emotions and throwing herself in his arms and crying some much needed tears, though now they were of joy instead of happiness._

_ "I haven't been called that for a long time, and while I don't mind you or Sango calling me that, I think it might be best if you get accustomed to calling me Mitsuyo, at least while we're in public," Mitsuyo said throwing a wink Shizumi's way as his arms tightened around his old friend as Shizumi came up and rubbed her back._

_ Hearing the school bell, the teens made their way back to the door leading downstairs and, for the first time in a while, Kagome felt a little bit of joy knowing she had her old friends back._

…_.*SLAP*_

_ The slap could be heard in the halls as well as a conjoined, "Mitsuyo you PERVERT!" from Shizumi and Kagome._

_ Kagome's mother was thrilled when Kagome came home that day; her face alight with brightness she hadn't seen on her in a while. She knew then that Kagome was going to be fine._

Kagome broke out of her trance as a knock came on the door. Answering it she smiled and let Shizumi and Mitsuyo in for their study session. Midway through the session, Kagome felt her heart clench with an emotion she couldn't identify and excused herself. She went to the bathroom where the feeling continued on for several minutes, each minute intensifying before stopping altogether. She had felt something similar she met Yugi, Mitsuyo, and Shizumi, but yet it was completely different at the same time. She knew something was coming but pushed it back to worry about it later and went back out so to not cause worry.

He coughed a bit and stood up dusting himself off in the process before looking around. He could tell by the scenery that he was in Egypt and felt irritation seep in. How was he supposed to get where he was going with no means of getting there? Never mind the fact he would be on the other side of the world.

A surprised shout drew his attention and he turned to greet an enemy now friend. Explaining the situation to him, this now friend and his fellow comrade immediately made reservations for him to get where he needed to be along with any other necessities he may need on his travels.

The plane ride was long. He was in first class as expected but he couldn't find it in him to sleep. He was too restless. In addition to finding "her" there were many others he was anxious to see again. No matter how much he willed it, the plane seemed to take days to reach its destination.

Upon arriving he met with the sister of the enemy turned friend as his transportation. Catching him up on recent events and asking where he wanted to go, he gave her his planned stop and she took him there without question.

She dropped him off and only left at his request. He stared for a moment at the familiar game shop. He looked to see a familiar old man sweeping for future costumers and smiled before walking up to him. He probably should have called out to him instead because he nearly gave the old man a heart attack. He got a talking to for a moment before the old man looked at him with a sweet fondness that was returned.

Asking for his patience before entering the shop, the old man went inside. He could him talking to that so very familiar voice and his patience was through.

Stepping inside his fondly stared down the shocked, tearful expression of his lookalike. It felt like hours but it was only a few moments.

"Hello Aibou," he said to his former partner and that seemed to break the ice as Yugi jumped over the counter and ran to Atem, tears streaming down his face and pulling him into a big bear hug, as if wanting to prove that this was in fact real.

** XD He's back! This chapter literally took me forever. I kept on revising it because it never felt right and this is the final piece. Well at least for right now lol. It's not my best and the next chapter will be even better because Atem and Kagome will meet! Hecks yes! **

** So let's review; Atem has the puzzle, Seto has the rod, Ishizu has the necklace, Kisara has the scales, Misuyo/Miroku has the ring, and Shizumi/Sango has the key. Just one more and I think you guys will be pleasantly surprised. Now he won't appear till later and maybe not even in this story but the next one but he will be in.**

** I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, but I've been super busy. Got braces on finally which are a pain in the butt. Job hunting as well as working out every day to get my fatass in shape can be exhausting. I will try to update soon though so hang in there.**


	8. Avoiding and Shock

**Star Crossed Lovers**

Chapter 8 Avoiding and Shock

_Sunset had to be Atem's favorite time of day in the Valley of the Kings, for around this time the torches throughout the palace were lit to bring a little light to the coming nighttime darkness. The sky filled with a wide variety of colors that fit well with the Egyptian landscape. It also allowed the young prince, with the accompaniment of his loyal guard Mahad, to take an evening stroll around his favorite spot in all of Egypt, the royal garden. When he was a child, before his mother died of sickness this too was her favorite spot. She would bring him there from the time his was born till she could no longer and walk the grounds with him. Then, when he was too tired to go any further, she would pick him up and continue to walk until he fell asleep. He could always remember how at peace and serene his mother was as her violet eyes took in the beauty of the garden. _

_ It was always filled with the rarest flowers and plants from around the surrounding territories. At the end was a small lake that led out into the Nile and was filled with lotuses and water lilies. Every morning his mother's handmaidens would water every plant and flower and would re-water them throughout the day. It was his mother's pride and joy and his father made sure it was preserved after her early departure._

_The feeling of tranquility was no different tonight as Atem entered the lovely garden. At sunset it truly was a breathtaking sight. Mahad followed beside him as they made nonsense conversation about nothing in particular. Hours went by as sunset turned to full night and the stars came out to twinkle in the sky. The illumination of the torches brought a glow to the garden. Atem walked into the stream that led to the Nile and sat on the marble steps with only his feet in the water and picked up a white lotus flower. Of all the plants and flowers in the garden, this one was his mother's favorite. A fond smile was brought to his lips at her memory before he set the flower back into the water and began to walk away._

_A far off noise halted his footsteps. It almost sounded like a far off scream, but he couldn't place from which direction the noise came. He turned back towards the pond and walked towards it. As the seconds crept by the noise got louder and louder until Atem was certain it was a scream but now was even more confused because it sounded like it was coming from above him. Not hearing Mahad's command to get out of the way, Atem looked up just in time for something to fall on top of him._

_The impact knocked the wind out of the young prince as he, and whatever fell on him, collapsed in the shallow part of the pond. He lifted himself up onto his elbows and stared down at the mop of wet black hair that was draped over his midsection. It was clear now that the person screaming is the person now on top of him and, judging by the pitch of the scream, he would gather this bundle of wet black hair belonged to a woman which brought concern to his features. Her breathing assured him that she was not dead, but that didn't mean that she wasn't injured. Gently shaking the woman, Atem attempted to get some type of reaction out of her. The commotion of their impact brought other servants to the garden to make sure the prince was ok. Hearing her moans of pain told him she was awake and he let out a relieved breath when she started to lift herself up. All air seemed to leave his lungs when her eyes finally met his. With their faces only inches apart, Atem gazed into her dizzy, confused filled eyes that held the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. She opened her mouth to speak and it seemed music was flowing from her mouth but he couldn't understand a word she was saying. After a few seconds of staring between the two, the young beauty's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out on his chest, unwillingly leaving the fate of her person in Atem's hands._

There is a certain gift that every woman is bestowed upon at birth. Well, rather, both men and women have it however it is stronger in female species and males seem to typically do the exact opposite of what this power says. This power is, at times, so strong, it has been given its own name: a women's intuition. That gut feeling that every woman has that tells them when something is off. Very rarely is this marvel off on its predictions and is always to be taken seriously. And right now it's telling Kagome that a certain borderline midget…is avoiding her.

Sense school started a month ago, Yugi and Kagome have been pretty much joined at the hip in every class they had. Never had she felt any tension from Yugi, with the exception of the occasional blush on his part whenever she was too close. Their similar views and like interests made it easy for them to be open with each other; so much so that it has earned her the often evil eye from Tea when Yugi and the others weren't looking. Shizumi noticed this, causing tension with Tea; however she never acted on it at Kagome's behest, but made it clear with an evil eye of her own to never do it while she was around. In the back of her mind Kagome knew that she was being kind of selfish. She got the feeling early on that Yugi was interested in her, but she only felt for him in a platonic way. Because of this, she only acted in a platonic way towards him; trying not to be overly flirty, or hold onto him to0 much, or to stare for too long, which was hardest for her due to his resemblance to "him." To do anything more would be cruel and unfair and would make her no different than Inu Yasha.

Everything seemed to be ok. This past weekend was where everything got fishy. She had called and talked to him early afternoon Saturday. They talked like normal and all seemed well, until his grandfather came in and urged him to get off the phone. He told her he would call her back and got off. When she didn't get a call back later that evening she got worried and decided to call him herself. His mother answered but said he was busy and couldn't talk. It was obvious that she was trying to get Kagome off the phone as quickly as possible; answering with short sentencing, divulging nothing. He didn't return her phone calls all weekend which quickly got her irritated. When Monday came along she was determined to give him a piece of her mind to make it clear how upset she was but, when he saw her, he bolted before she could even get within shouting distance.

All of Monday it was the same thing; if they were in the classroom, he would avoid eye contact and his conversations with her would be short and when the bell rang he was the first one out the door without a word. Thankfully she wasn't the only one who noticed. Joey and Tristan were giving her looks of confusion and inquiry while grilling Yugi about his silence. He refused to talk about it, which only pissed her off more. To top it all off, Tea was giving her a smug smirk, like she had won a game Kagome didn't even know they were playing. The behavior continued throughout the day in every class they had together. By lunch time Kagome stopped being angry and was close to tears. She had no idea what she had done to her closest new friend to make him act this way. She didn't want to cause a scene so at lunch she sat with Mitsuyo and Shizumi instead of the three of them joining Yugi and the others. At this point she just wanted this day to be over, but it seems luck wasn't on her side.

She made eye contact with Yugi briefly during lunch. They stared for a few moments, Yugi's look of guilt was apparent after seeing Kagome's heartbroken look of betrayal. Seconds later it ended when he reluctantly looked away, making her even more sad. Unfortunately those few seconds were enough for onlooker Joey to get mad.

He stood up in a rage, turning his anger on his unsuspecting friend.

"OK WHAT THE HELL YUG?! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU TODAY THAT YA GOT THE NERVE TO TREAT KAGOME THIS WAY, HUH?!"

That Joey was never one for subtlety…

Yugi looked down right horrified at his friend's sudden outburst.

"UU-Um…I-I don't k-know what you m-mean Joey…," he stammered, looking around at everyone whose attention was focused solely on him. He looked at Kagome briefly again and saw that she was just as shocked as he at their friend's sudden outburst, telling him she had no part in Joey's rage. Oh yeah for him. He shrieked when Joey slammed his hands down and got a little too close to his face, a hard glare pressed on his features.

"Don't give me that crap! Ya know exactly what I mean! You two are usually joined at the hip, but you've avoided her all weekend and can't even look her in the eye for more than a second let alone talk to her. What the hell did she do to you?!"

Kagome, Shizumi, and Mitsuyo all looked on in shock as the scene played out before them. If Kagome wasn't so hurt, she would have the look of pity at poor Yugi's face. He was red to the roots. She knew how much he hated being the center of attention, especially in situations like these.

"She hasn't done anything wrong, I just…." Yugi mumbled lowering his head, his voice getting quieter and quieter. Not even Joey could hear the end of his sentence, which only fueled his Brooklyn Rage*.

"What's that?! I can't hear ya when you're talking to yourself!"

"Joey, leave him alone! Maybe he just doesn't wanna hang with her anymore! There's nothing wrong with that," Tea said getting up and attempting to get in Joey's face.

_ "Maybe bitch needs to shut up…," _Shizumi mumbled with a sneer, earning a snort from Mitsuyo and a shocked gasp from Kagome.

Joey looked at Tea like she sprouted a new head before dismissing her altogether and turning back on Yugi.

"Well Yug?!"

Yugi looked like he was about to burst.

"Yug?!"

Tick tock. Tick Tock.

"YUG?!"

BOOM!

"I'M JUST NOT GOOD AT KEEPING SECRETS OKAY!? I HAVE TO KEEP A SECRET AND IF I'M AROUND HER LONG ENOUGH I WON'T BE ABLE TO DO IT! HAPPY NOWWWWWW!?" Yugi yelled, getting up from his chair, red from embarrassment and anger to attempt to get in the face of his much taller friend.

The lunch room filled with an awkward silence at Yugi's sudden outburst. Who knew the little guy had such a set of lungs on him? Everyone waited for one of them to speak.

"What secret?" Joey inquired, having almost instantly calmed down to an innocent curiosity.

Ah Joseph; When common sense was handed down, the poor guy must have skipped that line altogether to load up on extra height and hormones. Most did the classic anime drop at his foolish question, while others simply gave him a look of 'Really?'.

Yugi wore one of those looks.

"Joey if I told you the secret then it wouldn't be a secret anymore. The whole point is to not tell anyone. Besides, you're even worse than I am about keeping secrets!"

Joey looked offended for a second, then stopped and thought about it before shaking his head in agreement with his friend.

"Ya that's true."

Joey then turned his attention to Kagome.

"Well at least now you know you didn't do anything wrong?"

Every eye turned to her making a nice scarlet color grace her cheeks.

"I never thought I did do anything wrong." All the eyes on her were unnerving to Kagome to say the least.

Eyes back to Joey like a tennis tournament.

"Ok."

To Kagome.

"Ok."

To Joey.

"QUIT STARING YA WEIRDOS! MIND YA BUSINESS!"

And match.

Everyone turned back to their lunches a little disappointed that the spectacle ended so quickly. Kagome glanced back over to Yugi who had sat back down but didn't touch his lunch and just stared into his lap. He stayed like that for a few more seconds before getting up and abandoning his lunch altogether and left the cafeteria. Kagome quickly followed in pursuit of her friend. Despite the fact she was still mad at him, that didn't mean she liked seeing him this upset. She could hear Tea getting up and chastising Joey for going too far and attempting to follow after Yugi but stopped when she and Kagome made eye contact. One look told Tea a very simple explanation.

'_Don't Follow.'_

In a rare sign of defeat, Tea sat back down and allowed Kagome to go after their friend.

Going down the school hallways, Kagome eventually caught Yugi staring out into the schoolyard from one of the upper story windows, looking at nothing in particular. Sneaking up behind him Kagome made her presence known.

"Hey."

She fought back a chuckle as Yugi jumped nearly three feet in the air before turning to look at her while breathing heavily. It was clear she took him by surprise. She saw that he was attempting to run and quickly put a stop to it.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It," she said; emphasizing every word with a deadpan expression.

Yugi stopped his attempted escape and look at her like a child who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Joey's outburst in the cafeteria had pretty much extinguished all of Kagome's anger. There was only one was to handle it and they were both adults.

"Okay Yugi what's going on? Why have you been avoiding me like the plague? And what's this big secret all about?"

Yugi looked torn. He wanted so badly to tell her. To spill the beans and explain everything that happened this weekend. He hated that he couldn't talk to her like he usually does. It was true; over the past month, Yugi had developed a good size crush on his beautiful new companion. It was hard not to. However, after this last weekend, he knew nothing would ever happen between them, not like how he wanted to anyway, and he was surprisingly ok with that. She was going to find out soon and he wanted everything to be perfect for when it happened. Unfortunately he knew she wouldn't stop until she knew the whole truth…but he wasn't going to tell her. He'd keep his promise, but he'll have to push everything up till after school today. This means he'll have to make a phone call. This also means he has to deal with a growing impatient Kagome in front of him. A deep breath helped him calm his nerves.

"Look, I can't tell you what the secret is. I made a promise-," he noticed Kagome about to cut him off.

"—BUT, I will show you…after school. Come home with me and everything will be made clear. I can even guarantee you won't even remember being mad at me," he finished, a secretive grin made its way to his face as Kagome gave him the eye of skepticism.

As much as she wanted to find the truth out now…Yugi smug expression really peeked her curiosity. Something so big she wouldn't even remember being mad?

"Very well Yugi I'll play your game…but this better not be a trick AND you better not ditch me either got it?!"

Yugi shook his head enthusiastically. He ran off to call his grandpa and speed up their plans. He really couldn't wait.

Kagome looked after the little energizer bunny as he ran off with a mixture of confusion, amusement, and annoyance. All she knew is that this had better be worth it. For all the grief he put her through today, he better have the best surprise ever at that little game shop. Another feeling was starting to build up inside her, but the sound of the bell jolted her out of her trance before she could place it. With one last glance down the hallway Yugi went down, she made her way off to Physics.

Kagome waited outside the school gate for Yugi after school. She passed over what he had said with Shizumi and Mitsuyo before going to meet with them. She had doubts about meeting up with Yugi. She had spent all day trying to find the reason why he was acting so secretive and now that she was about to find out…she was almost afraid to. Throughout Physics and Music, the feeling in her stomach started building and building more and more and now Kagome had full blown butterflies fluttering like the first of spring in her stomach. For reasons she couldn't explain, she was truly anxious for what Yugi was about to show her.

Shizumi and Mitsuyo urged her to go, stating the obvious that she knows she'll regret it if she doesn't. Just as her nerves were starting to be quieted, she noticed a secret look between Mitsuyo and Shizumi. The same look that Yugi had earlier when she talked to him and suddenly they were back full force. They walked her to the school gate and remained relatively quiet the entire time and wished her good luck before leaving.

Just as Kagome was about to give up and go home, Yugi appeared looking just as anxious as she except his was more of an excited anxious than nervous anxiousness. She was shocked that he was alone. She could see him getting rid of Joey, Tristan, and Bakura. But he managed to convince Tea not to follow him home. Somehow this only increased the butterflies in her stomach.

The normally short journey to his grandpa's game shop seemed to take years, as both were quiet for different reasons. Eventually they made it, but Kagome stopped just outside and stared at the building. For a spilt second she thought she saw someone at the window staring, but the lack of light coming out of the room and the immediate closing of the blinds made it impossible to tell who it was. She looked down when Yugi started tugging at her sleeve. He gave her a look of assurance. Instead of going into the shop itself, they went into the home part of the shop. After entering the home, something in the atmosphere changed. A wave of familiarity washed over Kagome.

She knew this feeling.

She knew the one person who gave her this feeling.

Time seemed to slow down as she set her backpack down on her floor and made her way into the house, completely forgetting Yugi, to find the source of this aura.

A sliding door stood between her and the family room part of the house, where the pull was the strongest. Kagome put her hand on the side of the door, hesitating at simply sliding it across. Her nerves shook her whole body and she felt herself trembling. She knew if she didn't open this door now her nerves were going to knock her out and this whole trip will have been for nothing.

Closing her eyes and holding her breath, she slide the door open with such force that it shook the wall. Silence met her but she could feel multiple eyes staring at her but really felt one in particular willing and waiting for her to open he own.

Overcoming her fears Kagome slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes came into to focus on the figure turning towards her, they opened to a widened shock.

All the nervousness, all the anxiety was gone. She now felt like she couldn't breathe; that she was in a dream she never wanted to be woken up from.

She stared in complete disbelief at the man in front of her as he gazed back with warm, if not slightly amused red-violet eyes, as well as another emotion she knew she knew but couldn't place at the moment.

It was 'HIM!'

He had to be a dream; a figment of her imagination. This couldn't be real…SHE WASN'T THAT LUCKY!

Taking hesitant steps forward, she walked towards him; his eyes boring into hers almost like he was trying to reassure her fears without saying a word.

All of time seemed to stop when she stood in front of him. She knew there were other people in the room but none of them mattered. Only him. He was so close she could feel his body heat. She could even hear his heavy breathing. He felt and looked so very real.

She stared at her shaky hands as she reached up to touch his face; stopping for a brief moment fearing that if she touched him he would disappear and she didn't know if her heart could take it. Finally, her hands cupped his face. She could feel the warmth of his cheeks and the soft touch of his skin against hers.

"My sun, moon, and stars," his silky voice whispered huskily causing her to look up at him as he slightly moved his head to kiss one of her palms; his hands coming up to rest on her hips, though she barely felt the gesture. That sentence, that familiar nickname; few knew that nickname so the fact that he knew it, and used it so familiarly, brought a revelation crashing down upon her.

HE WAS REAL!

HE WAS ACTUALLY HERE!

SHE WASN'T INSANE!

A slew of emotions hit her all at once as tears filled her eyes and began pouring down her cheeks uncontrollably. The action caused him to look at her in shocked worry; wondering if he had done something wrong. She looked up at him and smiled the first real smile of sheer happiness she had felt in a long time, making him blush slightly and his eyes widen.

"My Pharaoh, My King," she said his nickname so quietly, even she wasn't sure if she had said it at all.

He must have heard her say his nickname caused his eyes darkened while his hands circled her waist and brought her closer to him; her own hands going behind his head. He angled his face and she knew he was going to kiss her. Kiss her in the way that always took her breath away.

Before their lips could touch, Kagome felt it. Her body giving out from the emotional strain of earlier and she could feel her vision going black. The last thing she saw was his sudden look of worry and confusion as she blacked out in his arms. Voices of worry could be heard until they deemed to nothingness. But she didn't worry, because she knew that when she woke, he would be by her side like he always was.

Her pharaoh, her king.

**AAAAHHHH! This chapter took me forever. I had to make sure that it was just right for you all and I am quite proud of the results. I would apologize for the lateness but you know the saying, "****_Good things come to those who wait." _****Lol. He's back they've met and next chapter will focus on the first true conversation between the two. Kagome will also be made aware of his memory situation, which will be oh so fun with her lol. I debated on whether or not she should say his name or his nickname but ultimately decided on his nickname finding it more fitting. Another thing, the beginning, in case it wasn't totally obvious, was a flashback detailing how Kagome and Atem first met. I will have at least one flashback per chapter detailing their time together and how their love came to be. Also, I will be reuploading revised previous chapters, fixing grammatical errors and such so feel free to take a look. Nothing real big will be changed or else I'll let you know.**

** Oh also someone asked who Aibou was from the last chapter. In most Yu-Gi-Oh stuff I've read and doujinshi's I've read, Aibou means partner which means Yugi. Also, I say also a lot lol, yes it was Marik that helped him last chapter in case some of you didn't get that for whatever reason.**

** Ok so FYI two things: one, the next chapter will be from the perspective of Atem going from the end of the last chapter till the end of this one so as to tie up loose ends that people might inquire about.**

** Two: I'm pulling a typical writer thing and brainstorming a few different stories at a time. I've noticed that there are zero Inuyasha/Tekken crossovers so I want to create one of those with Jin/Kagome. Other stories I'm thinking about are with Bankotsu/Kagome that will be a little bit different than others so hopefully that will peak your interest and will also introduce an OC of mine, as well as one with Kagome and another OC of mine. All three will be rated M for mature because I am an adult and my mind has been in a naughty phase lately so I have to express it lol. Finally there's a story that I'm just treading water with that will be completely OC, no Inu Yasha or anime relation. However I would like your guys' feedback on which Kagome story you want me to publish the first chapter of…first lol. You guys have been so great and your feedback is much appreciated. I don't believe that the Atem chapter should take me very long so if it's not posted by the weekend….BUG THE HELL OUT OF ME! Please! I can be very lazy if not properly motivated lol.**


	9. Reuniting and Explanations

**Star Crossed Lovers**

Chapter 9 Reuniting and Explanations

_Worry and concern were all that filled Atem as he gazed down at the still sleeping beauty lying down on the medical bed. Isis, a young priestess and the new guardian of the Millennium Necklace, was in charge of the medical wing because of her extensive knowledge of medicinal herbs and medicine and had been monitoring the nameless girl sense she was brought in. Despite her assurances that, with the exception of a few cuts and bruises, the sleeping wonder would be fine, it did little to help the young prince's disposition. _

_ She was quite a wonder to look at, this young woman who fell from the sky. Judging by her skin tone, which was far lighter than the native darker tones of the people of Egypt, she had to be foreign. The softness of it reminded him of silk. Her hair had him mystified; reminding him of the night sky with its mixture of black and blue, and yet it sparkled in the light like stars. He realized that he wanted very much to run his hands through her hair, just to see if it felt as good as it looked._

_ Reaching out, he hesitantly ran a hand through her hair. It was just as he thought, even better in fact. It felt like one running their hands through a stream, smooth with only a slight resistance. Before he could think to stop himself, he was touching her face; caressing her cheek with his fingers. It amazed him how soft her skin was. Most people of Egypt, because of the harsh sun's ray, had much dryer skin. But hers felt like that of a newborn baby. His fingers went to her lips, plump yet dry. He wanted to kiss them. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He was already there, may as well go for it._

_ Leaning down he watched as her face got closer and closer. Soon he could feel her breath on his face until he felt his lips reach hers. Light, almost like a feather, he stilled there, as if testing the waters. Growing bolder, he pressed his lips more firmly on hers and became whisked away at the feeling of it. It felt wonderful. All good feelings came to an end though when he felt the body underneath his stiffen. He abruptly pulled back and caught violet met shocked blue._

_ He tried explaining to her his actions, he really. Through his stuttering and broken sentences he realized she couldn't understand a word he was saying. Reaching her breaking point, she shut her eyes and screamed out a word he didn't understand. What in Ra's name was a 'Hentai?' He was shocked again when her hand collided with cheek, knocking him onto the ground. Yet as he lie there, rubbing his bruised cheek in shock and even Mahad come in and demand explanations from him, he couldn't help but notice how even more beautiful she looked angry and yelling with her seducing foreign tongue._

_ All and all, totally worth it._

When she opened her eyes everything was fuzzy. She knew she was in Yugi's room. Looking out his window, as things came into focus; she figured out that it was night time. God she must've been out for hours, how embarrassing! It didn't seem like she had been out that long, or did it? She had a brief dream recalling the first time she had met the young Pharaoh. She giggled to herself recalling the Kodak moment of his embarrassment at being caught kissing her while she had slept. While it wasn't amusing at the time, now she wished she had had a camera.

The more she looked around the room in her dreamy haze she remembered why she had passed out in the first place and bolted upright.

'_That's right!'_ she thought in confused shock. '_He's here. How the hell did he get here? And why the hell am I still in here?!'_

She got up and noticed her school jacket, bowtie, and shoes were off before going to the door.

'_Must have been Yugi's mom….or maybe even him. He always did like me in less clothing,'_ she thought, slightly blushing at her dirty thought before opening the door quietly and peering out into the hallway. She couldn't hear anything but then again she was upstairs. Looking downstairs she saw the light was on in the living room through the open door. The more she went down the louder she could hear voices. She stepped into the light and held onto the doorframe, the sudden brightness made her squint her eyes. When everything in the room was clear her eyes traveled to where everyone was gathered on the couches. Yugi's grandpa and mother were on one side. Yugi's grandpa had just asked a question. And on the other were Yugi…and Atem. With his regal look and posture, Atem always seemed to ooze superiority. She leaned against the doorframe and stared at him as he spoke. She always loved his voice. It could be so soothing and comforting; or strong and aggressive, and all without it raising an octave.

She didn't know how long she was there staring at him. A part of her wanted to run to him, crying as she threw herself into his arms; to hear his smooth voice chuckle at her actions as he stroked her hair, but she couldn't seem to find the courage.

Yugi fixed that problem when he noticed her and nudged Atem and nodded in her direction. Kagome blushed when she found that all conversation has seized and she now had their full attention. She locked eyes with Atem. She noticed something though as she looked at him. Something was off. The strong familiarity that they shared together was there, but it wasn't all there. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but it put her immediately on edge.

"Would you care to join us?" Atem asked, breaking the silence and her resolve.

That simple question put her into panic mode. She didn't want to go in and have all eyes be on her and him forever. She tried figuring out quickly what to do.

'_Run?'_ her mind suggested.

'_Run where?'_

_ 'I don't know! Anywhere but here.'_

She could see Atem's eyes fill with concern and worry when she didn't answer. When he slowly got up and started to make his way over to her, she got even more nervous.

_ 'Yugi's room?'_

_ 'Good idea. Now run.'_

_ 'Now?'_

_ 'Yes! Run foo!'_

Before he could reach her she bolted; dashing back up the stairs and into Yugi's room. Shutting the door, she looked around for a place to hide. She started to make her way to the bed before she found it was hollow with no place to hide.

'_Darn it Yugi! Who has a bed like that, I mean really?! Beds are essential when it comes to hiding; that and closets. OH, the closet!'_

She ran into his closet and shut the door and waited.

Atem eyes followed her and she ran from him in almost hurt. He didn't want her running from him. To him, yes he welcomed it, but from? He felt like he had done something wrong.

When he saw her earlier that day he was blown away by how beautiful she was. His memory was slowly coming back to him, but images can't replace reality. All he wanted to do was kiss her like he had wanted to do since back in the spirit world. When she had collapsed he didn't want to leave her side. Yugi's mother urged him to wait and have her come to him when she was ready. She had been through a lot and it was better it break it to her gently; especially since he eventually had to tell her about his memory problem. It bugged him that he didn't know what to do and looked back on the others for guidance.

"She probably panicked being put on the spot. Go to her and talk things out alone. It's probably what she wants anyway," Yugi's mother offered.

Atem nodded in agreement and made his way up the stairs and into Yugi's room. He was mildly shocked that she didn't lock the door, but then that only seemed to confirm Yugi's mother's statement about wanting to talk to him alone. He glanced around the room for her hiding spot before settling on the closet door. Squinting, he could see movement on the other side through the cut out wood panels. He raised his eyebrow as he smirked and swaggered his way over to the closet. He opened the door, putting both his elbows on the door frame and gave an amused, yet affectionate smile to a very cornered Kagome.

"Hello," he said after a moment.

"Hi," she answered, giving him a cute sheepish smile beforehand.

"You ran away," he said, stating the obvious.

Even in the dark he could see her blushing. It made her even more adorable.

"Heh…yeah sorry. I don't like being put on the spot like that."

Score one for Momma Yugi.

"Well now that we're alone, would you like to come out so we could actually talk? We can even stay in here if you'd like," he offered, noticing her stiffen when she thought they'd have to go back downstairs.

She blushed even harder when he reached a hand out to her. She hesitated and looked up at him. Even in the darkness of Yugi's room, his warm red-violet eyes seemed to bore into her own, willing her to take his hand and come into the safety of his presence. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled when she finally toke his hand and looked back up at him with a small smile of her own. They stood there for another moment, both of Kagome's hands wrapped around Atem's; his thumb stroking the back of one of her hands in a soothing notion. His eyes got softer at the nostalgia of it all before he turned and led them to Yugi's bed and sat down.

Silence seemed to stretch on and it made Kagome nervous. She had so many questions and didn't know which to ask first. She stared down at their hands and Atem's soothing thumb continuously making circles. She could feel his eyes on her and knew that it was now or never and turned to face him. However when she finally looked at him, _really_ looked at him, she couldn't help the tears that came from her eyes and she ended up doing what she wanted to do earlier and flung herself into his arms and cried into his chest.

"I've missed you so much!" she sobbed, her voice muffled by her crying and her face in his chest. His arms went immediately around her waist, pulling her even closer and resting his back against the wall. He put his head on top of hers; silently comforting her while she composed herself. After a few moments she quieted down and his arms loosened their grip and she looked up at him.

God she was beautiful.

The moon shone through the window and hit her face or, more precisely, her eyes which seemed to make her grayish-blue orbs glow in the darkness along with the rest of her skin. One of his arms left her waist and a hand reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes, with each eye closing in the most adorable way as he did so before cupping her cheek. She leaned into his touch and they stared into each other's eyes. Even in the short amount of time he'd been near her, he could see how he might have fallen in love with her. While he couldn't fully remember her personality, what he had seen he liked, and her beauty alone was enough to capture his attention for a lifetime. The urge to kiss her came back and this time he'd make sure he did it

Leaning in, he slowly closed his eyes as he saw her moving in as well and caught her lips in a tender kiss. It was better than he had imagined. Her lips were just the right size and she tasted amazing. He pulled her closer to get a better angle as their tongues became reacquainted with each other. His hand moved up and down her back and sides to reaffirm her body to his touch. Her soft mewls at his actions stroked his pride and he became more dominant in claiming her mouth.

God she'd forgotten what an amazing kisser he was. She was putty in his hands and, even now, he knew exactly where she liked to be touched. Soon the need to breath was too much and she reluctantly pulled away and stared at him with half-lidded eyes.

"How are you here?" she asked quietly.

His eyes, which mirrored her own with lust, returned to normal and he stared at her with contemplation. It was as if he was trying to find the right was to say something.

"A priestess named Midoriko came to me in the afterlife and offered me a chance at a new life. She said that something was going to happen, that you would need my help."

"Midoriko?" Kagome thought aloud with a quizzical expression. Soon a wave of sadness and bitterness entered her and she found herself angry and confused. She sat up to the point where she was sitting in-between Atem's legs.

"Midoriko?!" she said again with anger filling her tone and expression. She felt like she was going to cry again but for a whole different reason.

"Midoriko is the reason why I was in Egypt in the first place. She put _me_ there to help _you_, and then toke me away without any regard to how I felt! How I wanted so badly to stay! How badly I wanted to be with you! Why would she all the sudden decide to _bless me_ with changing her mind?!"

Despite his surprise at her sudden outburst, he felt a pain in his heart at seeing her confused and hurt expression. What surprised him even more however, was how…ill-informed she was. It dawned on him that she had no idea about what went on behind the scenes or how Midoriko truly felt about the whole situation.

"Kagome," he called out calmly, trying to soothe her while taking a selfish moment to enjoy the taste of her name on his tongue. He realized this was the first time he had said it aloud. She had such a beautiful name. When she stopped and looked at him with slight surprise, he continued.

"Unfortunately, I think your anger is misplaced when it comes to Midoriko. I spoke to her. She told everyone that led to this point. I'm sorry but it was not Midoriko who decided your fate till now, but rather a higher power. And, while I detest the fact that you had to be taken away from me, after she explained it to me….I understood."

When he saw that his words put her on the defense, he quickly elaborated.

"**Time** Kagome." He emphasized. "Time seems to be the center of all your travels. And, while you may not think about it at the time, your actions in the past do shape the future. The decision was made, not just on your side but on mine as well that you be brought back here. History had already been written and it would have changed drastically if you had stayed. Midoriko said that your destiny lies here; in the modern world. It is here you will be needed most and that wouldn't have happened if you had stayed with me, no matter how much we both had wanted it."

She felt like she was a hot air balloon that had been popped. She…she knew he was right. She was so worried about what she was doing in the past that she had never stopped to think how it would affect the future. While she was still angry, it wasn't as bad as before. A thought struck her though as she recalled his words.

"If Midoriko wasn't the one pulling the strings, who was it? Did she say?" she asked looking at Atem, desperately seeking answers from his face alone.

Before he could answer her, a voice resonated in his head, Midoriko's to be exact.

_'Not yet…' _she whispered.

_'Why?! She has a right to know! She's been in the dark for so long.'_

_ 'I know and believe me all will be made clear soon, but she won't understand if you tell her now. It'll only give her more questions. Please…'_

_ '…Very well.'_

Atem looked at Kagome's pleading face and felt guilt and regret already fill his soul.

"No," he said with as much normality as he could muster. "All she said was that there was a higher power in play. She didn't elaborate."

Seeing her hang head in disappointment made the guilt increase. This wasn't the way he wanted to start with her. Lying was never the way to start any type of relationship, with _anyone_!

He was so distracted by his thoughts he almost missed her next question.

"Did you miss me?"

He turned back to her and found her looking at him with uncertainty and self-consciousness. She looked so vulnerable that he just wanted to take her back in his arms and hold her till she melted into his body. But, that wasn't what she wanted. Unfortunately, she wanted the truth, and he knew he couldn't hide his secret any longer. He began to fill with dread as he prepared himself to tell her the awful truth.

"What I'm about to tell you needs to be heard in its entirety. Do you understand?"

Why would he answer with that? That wasn't the answer she was looking for. Had he married someone other than her?! OH GOD, had he had kids?! Her body began to shake with anxiety.

"Kagome," she heard his voice call out to her as his hand reached out and grasped her chin, pulling her to face him with a comforting smile.

"Let me start by saying that after you left I never married. I left this world with no heir."

He chuckled softly when she let out a relieved breath and gave him a small smile. He knew that smile wouldn't last.

"Unfortunately this is where things get complicated. You see, the gods predicted that when they would take you from me that I would lose the will to go on, that I would be unable to fulfill my destiny in Egypt and would be consumed by my grief of losing you. They would probably be right… So to avoid this problem altogether…. Midoriko and the gods decided that when they did indeed send you back, my memories of you would go with it."

…..She felt like she couldn't breathe; like her entire body had gone numb. She wasn't whether or not this was worse than if he had married after she'd left. This was what she had felt when he looked at her in the living room; like he didn't completely recognize her. She was so confused.

"You…you don't _remember_ me?! How…how is that possible?! I mean, you remember my nickname, my name…"

This is what he was afraid would happen; she was shutting down. He quickly moved to calm her.

"I do remember you."

"But you just said—."

"I don't remember _all_ of you. In the afterlife I felt like something was missing. Even though you had been wiped away, my mind remembered you being there and was trying so hard to bring those memories back."

He grasped her face with both of his hands and made her look at him.

"It is because I wanted you so badly that Midoriko appeared to me and gave me this chance again. She saw that even in death you had a strong grip on my heart and soul. However, she wanted to make sure that our love was true. She refused to give me back all my memories at once, but rather piece them out. The more time I am here with you, the more I will remember. She wanted to make sure that even after all the experiences that I went through after you left; you were the only one I would truly love. She felt you deserved that all-consuming love, and I do as well. I don't want to love you because I feel I have to due to our past together. I want to love you because you're the one for me, the only one I'll ever need to love and be loved in return," he finished, feeling his own tears come to his eyes as they continued to stare at each other.

By the end of his explanation Kagome had tears streaming down her face. No one…_EVER_ , had made her feel the way this man makes her feel. Her heart still hurt knowing that he didn't fully remember their time together, but knowing that it would all come back to him, how all he wanted was to make sure she got everything he felt was due to her, the pain wasn't as bad. She would help him get his memories back; and then they would live the rest of their lives together. She didn't care about this future threat he was supposed to help her out with. She knew she could do it with him by her side.

She gave him a small smile and he returned it with a relieved one of his own before kissing her again. This one wasn't like before; no tongue, no lust, just a means of release for the two of them. After he pulled away he rested his forehead on hers and they sat there in contentment before a final absent-minded thought occurred to Kagome that she shocked herself by not thinking of it earlier.

"Atem…" she called quietly.

"Hmm?"

She sat up and looked at him with curiosity while he gazed back with exhausted bliss.

"How do you know Yugi?"

He froze at her question. How the hell did he forget to explain the connection between him and Yugi?! It became such a sense of normalcy to know him he forgot that Kagome had no idea about the connection between the two. Well, he was sure she could take a guess, but he knew she would guess the full extent of it. After taking a very deep breath, Atem answered her.

"My connection with Yugi is another reason why Midoriko chose not to give me back all of my memories. Now this is a long tale Kagome, though not as sad as the one before, but don't expect to sleep much tonight," Atem started and began his tale of adventure fused with the schoolboy duelist Yugi Moto.

**…hi! Ok yes I know that explanations are very much due so let me start by saying that it is only semi-not-my-fault. As you all know, my original computer died around my last update. It was a good computer, but it had run its course. My parents' computer is a piece of crap as well always shutting down what not. Originally, this was supposed to be chapter 10. I was 75% of the way done with the chapter told from Atem's point of view where it told of his journey back to Domino and just kind of made things that now I will have to take extra time explaining make more sense. I had all my stuff saved on an external hardrive and I was typing it on my parents' computer. Anyone else see where this is going? Yes, for whatever reason when the computer expectantly shut down, what I had saved did not transfer over correctly; the only thing that saved was the flashback that I continued to use for this chapter. Needless to say it crushed my spirit, my motivation, and my inspiration to continue on with this story. It came back shortly after Black Friday where I purchased another computer and began working on this chapter and I wanted to make it so everything fell into place in just the right way. **

** Then, in January, this brand new computer that I barely had for two months lost its sound and with it started to completely begin screwing up; so I toke it back and started to save for an even better computer. I now have a Sony Vaio and it's just been a dream, but I've only had it for about a week. Believe me, your reviews and the fact that you guys have stuck to this story for so long has really touched me so I've spent every moment I can spare writing this chapter and making it as perfect as I can and making it the longest chapter I've put out yet.**

** Also one last thing then I'm uploading this puppy lol. I know I've said this before, but after rereading some chapters as a refresher, I realized just how many mistakes I've made with grammar and wording and stuff and it's rather depressing. I'm 21 years old and making all these grammatical mistakes. This is not 50 Shades of Grey (for anyone else who noticed, like I did, especially in Shades Darker, just how many errors this woman made. And with it published with those errors is just bad editing. So I will be reuploading revised chapters. Nothing will change story wise but it's been bugging me so if you guys see any please let me know in a private message.**

**FYI Next chapter Kagome will obviously now know about all the things that happened with Atem and Yugi and the others. Things will be explained on what will happen next and Tea will see and find out about Kagome and Atem. ;} Wickedness. And as with almost every chapter I pose a question that I want you all to answer. As we all know at one point before reclaiming his name, Atem was called Yami. Now I'm sorry but I love the name Yami much more than Atem and for this story I want him to have a name change for this timeline from Atem to Yami and eventually go by only name. New life fresh start kinda outlook. So my question to you all is which do you like better? Atem or Yami for a name. Please answer in your reviews and the most will decide. Okyday?**

**Ok thank you I love you buh-bye (Mindy from Animaniacs ;}**


End file.
